


The Druid Boy

by someofthissomeofthat11011



Series: 65 Story Challenge [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someofthissomeofthat11011/pseuds/someofthissomeofthat11011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1, Episode 8. This takes place after Arthur catches Morgana and Uther yelled at her. What if when Morgana left, Merlin was outside the throne room? Merlin sees the marks on Morgana's neck. What will Merlin do? Merlin/ Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of my challenge to myself. I'm writing one story for each episode of Merlin. Some are one-shots, some are longer stories. I ran out of ideas for stories so this is how I'm dealing with that. If anyone has any prompts for me, feel free to leave it in a review and if I write it after I finish writing these 65 stories, I'll dedicate it to you… so, thanks. And I give you Season 1 Episode 8.

Uther pushed Morgana against the chair, his fingers tightening around her neck. Arthur forced himself not to move. It wasn't his place to interfere. This was between Uther and Morgana. Arthur knew his father cared for Morgana far too much to ever cause her significant harm. Morgana's act of betrayal would not change that. "Enough," Uther said furiously. "Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologize for what you have done."

Uther pushed her back slightly and Morgana took deep breaths. Her hands immediately went to her neck. He hadn't suffocated her, that hadn't been his intention, but he had made it difficult for her to breath. And now her neck was sore. She rubbed it uncomfortably. She didn't even want to think about what it would look like.

Uther stormed out and Arthur followed him. Morgana glared at both of them even though they couldn't see her. Morgana took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It would not do to walk out with a tear-streaked face. As much as she loathed Uther and would love for everyone to realize his hatred and cowardice, she had a reputation to uphold. After a moment Morgana walked out of the room, straight into a servant. And not just any servant, she walked straight into Merlin.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked, shocked. Anything he was about to say died on his lips as he looked at Morgana's face. It was clear she had been crying. In that instance Merlin wasn't looking at her as the king's ward, but as his friend. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised by his impulsiveness. If Uther saw him hugging his ward, he would be arrested. But Merlin couldn't make himself care. Morgana melted into the comfort of his embrace, and lost all composure as she sobbed into his shoulder. Merlin could feel the warmth of her tears dampening his jacket and his shirt. He didn't know what had put her in this state, but he had never seen Morgana so upset before. Not even when Gwen was nearly killed because Uther thought she was a sorceress. "Shhh, it's alright," Merlin said soothingly, stroking her hair softly.

Merlin closed his eyes, forcing him not to think about how much he enjoyed this. It just felt right to have Morgana in his arms. But he couldn't let himself think about that. Not when Morgana was this upset. He couldn't let himself think about how warm and soft she was or how smooth her hair felt. This wasn't the time, nor the place to be having those thoughts.

Realizing that they were standing in the middle of a corridor that would be filled with servants in a couple of minutes, Merlin pulled back from Morgana. "Let's go back to your chambers," he said softly, wiping away the tears under her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "I know you don't want anyone to see you like this."

Morgana nodded gratefully and Merlin carefully led her back to her chambers. He held her hand the entire way, unsure if he would be able to let go even if he wanted to. She had his hand in a death grip. When they finally got back to her chambers, Gwen was making her bed.

She looked up, surprised to see Morgana and Merlin. Her eyes widened when she took in the state of Morgana. "My lady?" She asked worriedly. Gwen walked over to Morgana ready to help in any way that she could. Gwen pulled out the chair to the table so Morgana could sit down.

"Can you get her something to drink Gwen?" Merlin asked her pleadingly as he sat Morgana down at the table in her room.

Gwen looked at their intertwined hands for a moment before she nodded. An indescribable emotion flashed across her face before she looked away. She curtsied and left the room with the pitcher so she could fill it up.

Merlin pulled the chair on the opposite side of the table right next to Morgana's so they would be facing each other. He waited until Gwen came back and gave Morgana a goblet of water and Morgana dismissed her before he spoke. "Morgana, what happened," Merlin asked gently. He held both of her hands in his hands and was rubbing soothing circles into the back of her hands.

Morgana took a deep breath, trying not to cry again. She told Merlin everything. About being caught and her conversation with Uther. "I promised him he would be safe," Morgana told Merlin when she had finished.

"He will be," Merlin told her seriously. He hated to see Morgana upset about this. He didn't care if he had to commit treason, which really wouldn't be anything new for him. He would help Morgana however he could. Even if it meant completely disregarding everything he had been told about the druid boy.

"How?" Morgana asked. "There are guards on his cell night and day. And Uther will have me killed if I play any further part in this."

Merlin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kilgharrah had warned him not to save the boy, but Merlin couldn't bear to cause Morgana pain like that. If Kilgharrah truly thought the druid boy should not be spared he should have given Merlin a reason instead of laughing and flying away. If Merlin was being honest with himself, he probably would still choose to help Morgana anyway. His chest ached at the thought of anything upsetting her further, he knew he would move mountains for her.

Merlin briefly considered going to Arthur, but he knew they couldn't ask Arthur for help. Arthur would go straight to Uther. That was where his loyalties lie. Merlin didn't begrudge him that. Merlin knew the pressure Arthur was under and he understood why Arthur made the choices he made, but sometimes Merlin wished Arthur would stop living in his father's shadow.

If Merlin couldn't ask Arthur for help, that left only one possible way to free the druid boy. It would be dangerous. It would be difficult. And most importantly, it would mean that Merlin would never be safe in Camelot again.

"I know how we can get him out," Merlin whispered quietly.


	2. The Reveal

"How?" Morgana asked looking up. Her eyes were glittering with hope.

Merlin closed his eyes. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to throw away everything he had been told, all the secrets he had kept, all the lies he had told, and the things he had done. Was he really going to throw it all away for a girl?

Morgana wasn't just any girl though, he reminded himself. Merlin had never felt such a connection with a woman before. When he was with Morgana, he felt right, as if he was where he needed to be. Morgana was kind, compassionate, and loving. She made him feel as if he was more than a servant.

But she was the king's ward, Merlin countered with himself. Uther would have him killed in a heart-beat and if he didn't have him killed he would have him banished at the very least. He would no more let his ward marry a commoner than he would allow Arthur to abdicate his throne. Merlin didn't even want to think about the type of havoc Arthur would wreak on him if he found out. Merlin would never hear the end of it.

But some things are worth it, Merlin argued. And if anything was worth having to put up with Arthur's arrogant attitude and Uther's threats of death, it was Morgana.

Merlin shook his head. Arguing with himself wouldn't accomplish anything. It would just make him more confused than before and would justify Arthur's claims that there was something wrong with his head.

Merlin thought about the tears that had filled Morgana's eyes just moments ago and the fading marks that he could still see on her neck, and he knew that yes, he really was going to do this. He was going to let go of the secrets and the lies. For this first time since he entered Camelot, he was going to be honest. "Did you mean it?" He asked her quietly. He had to make sure. He had to make sure that she wasn't going to turn him in to Uther. He didn't believe she would. Morgana was a loyal friend before she was a loyal ward; she had displayed that with the druid boy, but Merlin had to be certain.

"Did I mean what?" She asked confused. She stared at Merlin as if suddenly questioning his mental well-being. Merlin couldn't blame her.

"Before… what you said about magic. About it not being a choice, not being something you can always control. Did you mean it?" Merlin asked her. He couldn't look at her. He was afraid of what he would see. He didn't know if her eyes would be filled with anger, or confusion, or doubt. He waited for her response, his imagination getting the best of him as he tried to anticipate what she would say.

"Yes, of course. I look at that innocent child and I can't help but think that way. He's just a boy, the product of his environment. I do not believe that evil can be in a child's heart. And if that's true, perhaps Uther is wrong about magic. But why did you need to know that?" Morgana asked confused. She didn't understand what Merlin was doing and why he looked so worried.

Merlin kept his eyes closed. He was really going to do this. He was really going to risk everything for Morgana. He held out his hand and it was shaking uncontrollably. "Merlin?" Morgana asked him worriedly. Her hand came to his, steadying his hand. The contact gave him the strength to do what he needed to do. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm alright Morgana," Merlin told her honestly. "There's just something I need to show you."

"What is it?" Morgana asked curiously. She looked at Merlin, half expecting him to pull something out from behind his back.

Merlin took a deep breath. He opened his eyes so Morgana could see. He waited until Morgana's eyes met his before he made the box on her end table fly into his waiting hand. He looked at Morgana and waited and waited and waited.

Morgana's eyes widened in shock as she stared at Merlin. The minutes flew by as Merlin waited for her to move or say something or do anything. He barely dared to breathe, fearing that he would break whatever held them in this moment and that he would cause Morgana to hate him. It was one thing to say that about magic, another thing to see it. He didn't know how Morgana would react and that frightened him.

Finally Morgana closed her eyes and stood up. Merlin stood up as well, standing a safe distance from her. He wanted to give her the space she needed, but he needed to know. "Say something Morgana, please," Merlin pleaded.

"Explain," Morgana said, not looking at Merlin.

Merlin felt as if his heart was trying to burst out of his chest. He was certain that Morgana must be able to hear how it was beating. What he said next could determine whether he lived or died. "What do you want me to say?" Merlin asked. He didn't know how to explain himself. He didn't know what would make his magic okay.

"How long have you known magic? When did you learn it?" Morgana asked him.

"I never learned magic," Merlin explained quietly.

"But I just saw…" Morgana started to protest.

"You saw something I've been able to do since before I could talk. You saw something that wasn't the product of what I've learned, but the product of what I was born with. You ask when I learned magic, but I must ask you, when did you learn to breathe, when did you learn to see, when did you learn to hear? When you learned those things, I learned magic," Merlin told her. Merlin thought he saw the hint of a smile flash across Morgana's face, but it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"How can you know magic if you were never taught it?" Morgana asked him. She finally opened her eyes and Merlin was relieved to see that they weren't filled with hatred or contempt, merely curiosity.

"You tell me and then I'll know," Merlin said bitterly. "It's all Arthur's fault really. That prat is the reason I am here in Camelot, risking my neck. I have my powers for a reason. That's to protect him and to make sure he grows to be the once and future king of Albion. I have these powers for him and he'll never know that. I am the most powerful sorcerer in this land and everyone thinks me a fool." Merlin immediately felt ashamed of himself. He was shouting as if Morgana had the power to change his life. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I should not speak such ways. It is not your fault that I am destined to live this life. I should not burden you with the weight of my destiny."

Morgana opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to form a proper response. Everything she had learned was almost overwhelming. Several long moments passed before she abandoned her attempt to find the right words. She stepped closer to Merlin so they were nearly face to face. She leaned up until there was only centimeters between their lips.

"Perhaps I want to share this burden with you," Morgana whispered softly. "Perhaps I want to help make it better." Merlin could feel her warm breath against his lips.

He lost all rational thought. For a moment, he didn't care that Morgana was the king's ward and he didn't care that he was a sorcerer. He didn't care that he was about to sacrifice everything to help the druid boy escape. All that mattered as he closed the gap between their lips, was how he felt about her. For the first time since he had met her, he allowed himself to hope.


	3. It's Goodbye

An explosion of feeling burst in Merlin as they kissed. He had never felt like this before. It was like an electrical current was coursing through his body. Time became meaningless as he tangled his hand in her hair. Her warm lips moved with his. He didn't know if this was his only chance to kiss her and he wasn't going to waste time. He didn't know how long they kissed, but when they broke apart, Morgana's cheeks were as flushed as his felt.

Merlin didn't want the moment to end. He wanted the peace and the feelings of contentment to last forever. But like everything good, he knew it must come to an end. "Are you really okay with what I am?" Merlin asked her uncertainly.

"Merlin, I don't care if you turn into a dog when you sleep," Morgana told him softly.

Merlin couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. "I can assure you I don't turn into a dog," he promised her. "I just have magic."

"And you're willing to use it to help the boy escape. Why?" Morgana asked him. She knew why, but she needed to hear him say that.

Merlin caressed her cheek gently. He followed the path his hand took until he looked her straight in the eye. "I would have thought that was obvious," he told her quietly.

Morgana closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She wanted to enjoy this as long as possible. She knew that soon, Merlin would be risking everything for her. But for now, it was just her and Merlin. And she wanted this moment to last.

Merlin sighed as he pulled away from their embrace. It didn't seem fair that just as he and Morgana realized their feelings for each other, they were being pulled apart. "I suppose we should prepare," Merlin said sadly. He didn't want to go.

Morgana looked out the window. "We still have several hours," she pointed out. "What do you need to prepare anyway?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. "Morgana, once I help the druid boy escape, I won't be returning. You know that," he said sadly. "Who knows if I'll have the chance to see you again?"

Morgana composed her face into a neutral mask. Merlin couldn't tell what she was feeling. "Then we best enjoy what little time we have," she said stubbornly.

Merlin didn't know whether he should refuse or not. It would only make it difficult to leave later; however, Morgana was right. They had precious little time left. Morgana sat down in her chair and look at Merlin expectantly.

Merlin sighed. He didn't really have a choice. He would not deny Morgana. Merlin sat down in the chair next to hers. Without even meaning to, their hands found each other.

Merlin looked up at Morgana and saw her chewing her lip as if she were trying to figure out how to word a question. Merlin didn't say anything. He knew when Morgana was ready to ask him, she would ask him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Morgana asked him after several minutes had passed.

"About my magic or about how I feel for you?" Merlin asked her.

"Both," Morgana said with a shrug.

"Well, I didn't tell you about how I felt, because I thought you liked Arthur," Merlin told her. Merlin was shocked when he heard a strange sound come from Morgana. It was like a mixture between a chuckle and a cough.

"I'm sorry Merlin, but Arthur? You thought I had feelings for Arthur?" Morgana asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

"It wasn't that unrealistic of a possibility. As Gwen said, some people are born to be queen," Merlin pointed out.

"I can't believe Gwen said that," Morgana said, looking mortified. "It is entirely unrealistic. Arthur and I are too similar to work. We are too arrogant and care far too much for our own pride. Can you imagine if we got into a legitimate fight as a couple? We would both be too proud to apologize to the other. It would simply be a disaster. Beside Arthur is far too much like a brother to me. We may not be related by blood, but he is my family. I look at him as a brother. I don't want anything more from him," Morgana explained.

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought," Merlin observed.

"Unfortunately you are not the first to assume that my affections towards Arthur are more than platonic," Morgana said dryly. "Uther has mentioned it countless times. He doesn't seem to realize that I could never marry Arthur. I will not marry out of obligation. I refuse."

Merlin chuckled. "I'm impressed that Uther thinks he can try to get you to do anything. You're a force to be reckoned with," he teased.

Morgana rolled her eyes, ignoring Merlin's jab. "You never finished answering my question," Morgana pointed out.

"Well you distracted me," Merlin told her.

"Well I'm not distracting you right now," Morgana retorted.

"You're always distracting me," Merlin told her softly. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you. Whenever I'm around you, I can't seem to keep my head on straight."

Morgana smiled. "I'm flattered that I have that effect on you," she said smugly.

"Do I not have any effect on you?" Merlin asked her curiously. He had never seen a lapse in Morgana's composure. He was interested to know if that was because she was better at hiding it or if she didn't have the same difficulty concentrating when he was around.

"Of course you have an effect of me. This wasn't a spur of the moment thing. I didn't see that you have magic and decide to care for you. I'm the king's ward. I've been taught how to look attentive even when my mind is elsewhere," Morgana pointed out. "I'll admit though, I think Gwen was worried when I first realized my feelings for you. She would ask me a question and I wouldn't hear it because I was thinking about something you had said earlier or something you had done. I quickly learned to control my thoughts, but you were always there, waiting to throw me off."

"I'm sorry?" Merlin asked uncertainly.

Morgana chuckled. "You have nothing to apologize for," she told him sincerely. "I just wish we had discovered this sooner."

"Better late than never?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Better late than never," Morgana agreed, but Merlin could hear the doubt in her voice.

Morgana and Merlin spent the next several hours sitting at the table in Morgana's room talking. Merlin felt that even after those hours, he had barely unraveled the mystery that is Morgana. He was sad he wouldn't have the chance to get to know her better in the future. But it wouldn't be safe for her to see him. Finally as the sun was setting, Merlin stood up. "It's time," he said softly. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to spend more time with Morgana, but he couldn't. He pulled Morgana to her feet and crushed his lips to hers. There was a type of desperation behind their kiss, the type that said that this was goodbye.


	4. The Escape

Merlin wasn't almost to the door when Morgana spoke. "No," she said, her voice wavering. She hadn't made the conscious decision to speak, she was still coming to terms with the realization she had just had as she walked him walk away. She couldn't bear to be apart from him. If she let him walk out that door, she would never forgive herself.

Merlin turned around. "No?" He asked her confused.

"No, I'm not letting you throw away everything you've worked so hard for," Morgana told him.

"Morgana, I'm going to do this. You can't stop me. Besides, some things are worth the risk," Merlin told her.

Morgana stood up straighter and looked at him determinedly. "Then I'm coming with you," Morgana told him. Her voice left no doubt that her mind was made up, but Merlin had to try to convince her otherwise. It was one thing for him to leave, but if Morgana betrayed Uther again, he would never forgive her.

"Morgana, you can't. It's too risky," Merlin said. He didn't want her to put herself in danger.

"This is my choice. Besides, some things are worth the risk," Morgana said quietly, echoing his earlier words.

Merlin looked at her. He knew she wasn't talking about the druid boy now, just as he hadn't been talking about the druid boy. He nodded at her, knowing there was no point in arguing with Morgana. She was stubborn. When she made up her mind, she stuck with it. "Let's go," he told her. Arguing with her would only delay them and they couldn't afford to waste time.

"Wait," Morgana said. She pulled Merlin close to her. Merlin leaned down and crushed his lips to hers. Merlin could literally feel the seconds ticking as they kissed. He loved the feelings that kissing Morgana spurred in him, but he also knew that every second they spent kissing was a second closer they were to getting caught. Merlin ignored the part of his brain that was screaming at him for being an idiot. He didn't know when they would get this chance again.

When they broke apart, they nodded at each other. One thousand unspoken messages passed between them. Things they should have said and now they may never have the chance to say. It was time.

They snuck down to the dungeons, being careful to avoid detection. Perhaps it was just because of what they were doing, but it seemed like every knight of Camelot was patrolling the halls of the castle. When they had descended the stairs and they were close enough to the druid boy's cell, Merlin used his magic to make all of the torches go out. Then, one by one, he lit a torch and extinguished it. The guards followed the path of the torches, right away from the cells.

Merlin almost smiled. He didn't know what it was with knights and following things that were blatantly a trap, but he was grateful for it. Once the guards were far enough away, Merlin and Morgana rushed towards the druid boy's cell.

The boy was sitting in the far corner, his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked terrified, but relief filled his face when he saw Morgana. With a flash of gold, Merlin unlocked the cell.

"Come on," Morgana urged. The druid boy looked at them confused before he latched on to Morgana's hand. Merlin and Morgana snuck through the citadel and to the stables. Merlin used magic to prepare two horses, but they weren't quick enough. The warning bells rang through the castle. Merlin led the horses out to where Morgana and Mordred were hiding. When he helped the boy up onto the horse, he could hear the cries of the knights. They would be there in seconds. Arthur was the first one to get there.

His eyes widened when he saw Merlin and Morgana. A conflicted look came across his face. Merlin stared at Arthur, trying to figure out a solution. There had to be an answer. Some way that they could get out of this. Merlin sighed as he realized there was no way to escape this, but perhaps Morgana could still be spared. "Morgana, you need to go," Merlin told her. "Go back to the castle. The blame will fall on me." Merlin turned to Arthur. "Will you let that happen? Let Morgana go. This was my idea." Merlin sent Arthur a pleading look. He had to harbor some sort of affection towards Morgana. She was practically his sister.

Arthur stared. His knights would be here in less than a minute. He had scouted ahead so he had arrived long before his knights. He was grateful that he had done that. He had to make a choice and he couldn't be seen making it. Finally, he nodded. "Morgana, leave now," Arthur ordered. "I won't tell my father I saw you here." It pained Arthur to have to arrest Merlin, but it would be unbearable to sentence Morgana to the same fate.

Morgana looked between Arthur and Merlin before she shook her head. She grabbed Merlin's hand. "I'm not leaving you," she told him seriously.

"Morgana, you have to. I can't let you die," Merlin told her.

"And I can't let you die either," Morgana told him. For the second time that day, Morgana was fighting tears.

Arthur's eyes widened more than they had before. "Do you…" He trailed off, unsure of how to word the question he had. It was the strangest thing that he had ever considered and was so outside the realm of possibilities. But seeing the way they looked at each other, Arthur wondered how he could have been blind to the feelings they have towards one another.

"I do," Morgana said, a determined look in her face. She didn't care if it meant she earned a spot on the pyre right next to Merlin, she wasn't going to leave his side.

Arthur took a deep breath. He heard the cries of his knights and the sound of their footsteps. They wouldn't be able to see them yet, but soon enough they would. Arthur looked once more at Merlin and Morgana and forced himself to accept what he had just learned. "Then go," he said, solidifying his decision. Footsteps got closer. "Go!" He shouted when they hadn't moved.

"Just like that? You're letting us go?" Merlin asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Now hurry up and leave before I change my mind," Arthur warned.

Arthur finally got through to them. Merlin climbed onto his horse, pulling Morgana up behind him.

"Thank you," Merlin said quietly.

Arthur nodded at him. Merlin and Morgana were long gone before Arthur found his voice. "You're welcome," he whispered.


	5. Mordred

They were galloping through the courtyard, making sure the boy stayed close enough to them that they wouldn't get separated. This was the most important test of their life and to fail it meant certain death. It was almost exhilarating, knowing their lives depended on their speedy escape. Merlin's heart beat fast in his chest, but it wasn't just with fear. The thrill of adventure mixed with fear to create an adrenaline rush that was unlike any other.

This wasn't just about his life or Arthur's. That was all too familiar. This was the thrill of the unknown. Merlin didn't know where they would be going once they escaped from Camelot. And that both terrified and excited him.

The gates were closed, but Merlin held up his hands and made the gates magically open. He could hear the gasps of their pursuers. He was known by most of the knights as Arthur's simple-minded, clumsy manservant. Now they all knew he was a sorcerer. It didn't match the façade he had put on for everyone. Merlin couldn't tell if Arthur was behind them. He didn't know whether he wanted him to be there or not.

Merlin didn't have the chance to look back and check. Once they were through the gates, they closed behind them, giving them a much needed head start.

They didn't stop until they were deep into the forest. Merlin created a light so they could see where they were. He got off his horse and helped Morgana and the druid boy off their horses. Merlin briefly kissed Morgana. He normally wouldn't have in front of a child, but he couldn't help it. He was so relieved that they were finally out and away from danger.

Merlin turned to the druid boy. "I realize this is probably late in coming, but I don't know your name," he said.

The druid boy hesitated before he spoke. "My name is Mordred," he said after a long moment.

"Well Mordred," Merlin said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "You should get some sleep. We need you to lead us to the druid camp in the morning."

Mordred nodded worriedly and looked around uncomfortably. "What if I don't quite know how to get there?" Mordred asked. There was a quiver in his voice as if he was afraid of letting them down.

"Do you know the general direction?" Morgana asked him soothingly.

Mordred nodded. "I think so. It was late when Cerdan woke me. He told me we had to leave in a hurry and he was my master, so I didn't question it. I was fortunate when he chose me to be his apprentice and I wasn't about to ignore his generosity, but all I remember was how long we had to walk for," Mordred admitted.

"No worries," Merlin said. "We'll find them. I'm sure between the three of us, we'll think of something."

"Now I really must insist you get some sleep," Morgana told Mordred getting a maternal glint in her eye. "It wouldn't do for you to fall asleep while we travel tomorrow."

Mordred nodded and looked around as if expecting a bed to appear out of nowhere. Merlin was reminded of Mordred's youth when he realized that Cerdan would have taken care of Mordred's sleeping arrangements. Merlin and Morgana helped him make a bed out of leaves and whatever they could find in the forest. After a moment, he lay down on it and soon fell asleep.

As he slept Merlin and Morgana sat side by side and watched him. "Why do you think he let us go?" Morgana asked quietly. Merlin didn't need to ask who she was talking about. There was only one person that would be on her mind right now.

"Because he cares about you," Merlin told her seriously. Merlin hadn't had much time to reflect on it, but the answer seemed so obvious. "You're family to him. He wants you to be happy, even if I am your choice."

"I'm sorry Merlin," Morgana told him. "You had to give up everything for me." Overwhelming guilt coursed through her. Merlin had revealed his true powers for her. He would never be welcome back in Camelot, would never be able to see Gaius again. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Morgana knew that the sacrifices he had made weren't easy.

"No," Merlin said, putting his arm around her back. Morgana leaned her head into his shoulder. "I was a sorcerer. I had no place in Camelot. You have given me a chance."

"What type of chance is this?" Morgana asked him. "To spend your life as a fugitive. You will never be able to return to Camelot. You will never be able to see Gaius again. And it's all my fault. On top of that, how are you to protect Arthur if you can't get near enough to know if he's okay?"

Merlin couldn't help the laughter that threatened to consume him. He was shaking with silent giggles. "What's so funny?" Morgana asked him. Her voice contained a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Morgana, the king's whole army wouldn't be able to stop me from fulfilling my destiny and making sure Arthur's okay. As for Gaius, it will be a long time before I can make that risk; however, I will see him again," Merlin told her. He sounded so confident that Morgana couldn't help but believe him.

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" Morgana asked him curiously.

"Because I owe it to Gaius. He took me in despite the dangers I posed for him and has treated me like a son. It would be poor repayment if I just left and never offered up as much as a goodbye. Besides, distracting the knights is so easy, you could do it," Merlin joked.

Morgana chuckled and snuggled into Merlin's chest. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, Morgana was aware of how tired she was.

Merlin kissed Morgana's forehead. "Sleep now. I'll keep watch until morning," he told her softly.

Obediently, Morgana fell asleep in the comfort of his arms. For a moment, she could pretend that they lived normal lives. For a moment she could pretend that they weren't on the run and searching for a well-hidden druid camp. She knew that moment wouldn't last forever, so she was eager to hold onto it for as long as possible.


	6. The Druid Camp

When Mordred had said he wasn't sure how exactly to get to the Druid camp, Merlin hadn't realized what that meant. It meant months of travelling the woods, relying on Merlin's magic to keep them warm, hidden, and fed. It meant months of everyone being short-tempered and cranky. And it meant months of guilt festering with the knowledge that he had caused Morgana to flee Camelot and then traverse the woods trying to find the druid camp.

"I hear them," Mordred said in his head, pulling Merlin away from his guilt momentarily.

"What?" Merlin asked out loud. He had been trying to get Mordred to communicate out loud, because it became very frustrating very quickly when he or Morgana got left out of a conversation. No matter what they tried though, Mordred preferred to communicate inside their heads instead of out loud.

"Listen," Mordred said out loud. "Do you hear them?"

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. It didn't take long before he heard the voices too. "Is that them?" Merlin asked Mordred uncertainly. Merlin didn't want to accidently stumble upon a group of bandits.

Mordred nodded with certainty. "I can hear Aglain. He is the leader of the druid camp. It was he that assigned me to Cerdan. I would recognize his voice anywhere," Mordred explained. For the first time in months, Mordred looked excited and hopeful. Merlin couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. The past few months had been especially difficult on Mordred. He was so young and was unaccustomed to living the way they had to. It would be good for him to be back with his people.

Mordred took a step towards the voices then turned to Merlin and Morgana. "They're not far away," he said with a smile.

"Then lead the way," Morgana told him with a small smile. Once Mordred turned his back on them, Merlin and Morgana exchanged a nervous look.

"They'll accept us," Merlin whispered. "It won't matter who you are. The druids are a peaceful people. They will offer us help."

"And if they don't?" Morgana asked anxiously.

"They will," Merlin insisted.

"But what if they don't?" Morgana asked, her voice was borderline hysterical.

"Then I'll build us a cabin in the woods and we can live happily ever after," Merlin told her rolling his eyes.

Morgana chuckled. "I'm going to hold you to that," she teased. She watched Merlin for a moment. He may have been joking, but she didn't doubt his words. He would make sure she lived comfortably. She didn't know how she had been so lucky to meet a man like Merlin.

Merlin smiled. He took a step closer to Morgana and held her hand gently in his. Morgana was trying to put on a strong-front so he wouldn't feel guilt, but he could see how frightened she was. "Don't worry about this. No matter what happens, I'll take care of you," he promised.

Morgana squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she murmured quietly.

Merlin maintained the contact for a few more moments. Their travels had been difficult in more ways than one. He and Morgana had not been able to discuss their relationship. It wasn't appropriate to talk about that type of stuff in front of Mordred and by the time he was asleep, they were too tired to talk. Merlin was excited for the possibility of some alone time.

"Are you two coming?" Mordred asked, shattering the moment they had been having.

"We'll be right behind you," Merlin said, not taking his eyes of Morgana as he released her hand.

Reluctantly they looked away from each other and followed Mordred to the druid camp.

It wasn't what Merlin had expected. The druid camp was massive. He couldn't figure out how they could have missed it for months. There were nearly one hundred tents stretching out across an expanse of the forest, but there was no sign of any living thing.

Mordred took a couple of hesitant steps into the camp. "This doesn't make sense," he said. "I heard them and now… nothing."

Merlin look around. Something didn't feel right. "Maybe they've left. Maybe they used to be here, but they are gone now?" Merlin asked uncertainly. He knew his words weren't true even as they left his mouth. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong.

"I heard them. That doesn't just go away," Mordred said frustratedly.

Merlin thought carefully before he spoke. He had experienced enough of Mordred's temper tantrums to know that they would be in a better place if that was avoided. "Let's look around. Maybe there's a hint about where they are," Merlin suggested, deciding to humor Mordred.

Mordred didn't say anything, but nodded his head. Merlin only took a couple of steps forward before he heard it. it was subtle, barely audible, but it was something he had heard thousands of times when he accompanied Arthur on hunting trips. The sound of an arrow being loosed. Instinctively, Merlin threw himself in front of Morgana, barely having enough time to stop the arrow. It was so close to his face, he could see the ridges in the arrow head. It fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Merlin stood in front of Morgana protectively, ready to block any other assaults. He could hear shuffling as Morgana held Mordred in front of her. He would be concealed from view and safe from harm. They waited for an attack. None came. Instead a man stepped forward. He had strange tattoos on the sides of his bald head.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked in a deep voice.

"Aglain!" Mordred called, stepping out of Morgana's hold.

"Mordred?" Aglain asked uncertainly. "Where's Cerdan?"

A cloud passed over Mordred's face. "He's dead," he said sadly. "These are my travel companions. They helped me escape from Camelot and they helped me find you."

Aglain nodded gravely. "I am sorry for your loss. Cerdan was a brave, brave man. You would have learned much from him," Aglain said.

"I know sir," Mordred said looking at the ground.

"How long have you been travelling?" Aglain asked.

"Just under four months," Mordred told him.

"You are very resourceful to have survived that long," Aglain commented.

"No," Mordred disagreed. "Just very fortunate to have someone willing to protect me."

Aglain nodded showing that he understood what Mordred said. Then he turned to Merlin and Morgana.

"Greetings," Aglain said to them. "I apologize for our arrow, but we must take certain precautions if we are to protect ourselves and our children."

"I understand," Merlin said, his voice lacking emotion.

"Ah, but you do not forgive," Aglain observed. Merlin didn't look away from Aglain's piercing stare. He understood why they had done it, but he wasn't about to forgive them for almost killing Morgana. "What is your name?"

"I am Merlin," Merlin told him.

"And you?" Aglain asked, turning to Morgana.

"I know who she is," a man said stepping forward. "I recognize her from when I was doing business with Jiles. She's the king's ward. The Lady Morgana."

Merlin held his breath as he waited for a reaction.


	7. Emrys

Aglain's face filled with horror. "The lady Morgana?" He asked angrily. "This is a trap! Erdic, rally the women and children and start packing everything up. We must be gone before we are ambushed."

"This isn't a trap!" Merlin said angrily, stepping forward. "We have been travelling for months to find this camp. Because of me, Morgana can never go back to Camelot, she can never have a normal life. Are you going to deny her the safety and comfort of a place to live as well? It is because of me and my magic that we are here. Do not punish her for my actions."

Aglain looked like he was ready to argue, but Mordred cut in. "They speak the truth," he told Aglain. "They kept me safe. Besides Emrys wouldn't betray his own people."

Aglain's jaw dropped. "Em-Emrys?" He asked uncertainly, looking at Merlin. It was the last thing he had expected. The man before him wasn't particularly extraordinary. There was nothing to set him apart from any another sorcerer.

"That is the name you may know me as, but I am Merlin," Merlin said with a sigh. "I didn't even know I had another name, which is really very strange, until Mordred called me it for the first time."

"Mordred has a gift. He can see things others cannot," Aglain said, glancing at Mordred. Aglain then did something that Merlin would never have expected. He bowed.

Merlin looked at Morgana uncertainly, but she looked as bewildered as he felt. "I… I um…" Merlin said, fishing for words. But this was so beyond the realm of possibility that he had no idea what to say, much less how to react. "Please, there's no need for that." Merlin was so embarrassed. He had never been a huge fan of attention.

"But there is," Aglain said. "I have heard stories about your destiny since I was just a boy. You are destined to change our world and help our young prince build a land free from persecution. The land you are destined to build has been foretold for centuries. I took an oath when I became the leader of my people to aide in the building of that land however I could, even if it meant my own death. It would be an honor to grant you what little comfort we can while you are here."

Now it was Merlin's time to be shocked. He had known that his destiny had been prophesized, but he hadn't realized just how long he had been waited for. "Thank you," he said relieved. Morgana would have a place to stay. She would be safe and cared for. The druid people would be able to do for her what Merlin hadn't been able to. "You have no idea what this means to us."

"It is not you who should thank me, but I who should thank you," Aglain corrected. "Enough talk of these dark topics. We will resume talk of such things in the morning. For now, let us drink and be merry for tonight is one of celebration. The prophecy that has been foretold is finally coming to pass."

From there, everything passed in a blur. Merlin never had to fetch his own drink. When one was empty, he soon found himself with a full tankard. Everyone wanted to talk to him and introduce themselves to him. It wasn't because he was Emrys, but because they wanted him and Morgana to feel welcome. Merlin wasn't aware of how much he had drunk until Morgana pulled him away from the campfire where the festivities were taking place.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" Merlin asked. His words sounded slurred to him, so he could only imagine how they sounded to Morgana.

"How much did you drunk Merlin?" Morgana asked him worriedly. Merlin thought her words sounded slurred as well.

"How much did I drunk?" He asked her with an amused giggle. The more he thought about it, the more he laughed.

"Obviously much more than I did," Morgana said, trying to sound stern, but failing as a smile threatened to break through her composure. Soon enough, she couldn't help but join in Merlin's laughter. She didn't know why they were laughing, but she couldn't help herself. She wasn't drunk, not exactly. It wasn't proper for a lady to get drunk. But she was rather tipsy and she was giddy with relief.

It took them several minutes to calm themselves down. Once they did, Morgana realized just how drunk Merlin had gotten. She had heard Gaius tease him a couple of times about how he couldn't handle his liquor, but she had never realized how accurate that was.

"Morgana," Merlin said in a sing-song voice. His face immediately scrunched up as if he were remembering something unpleasant. "I'm so sorry. I ruined your life. I know you must hate me."

"No I don't," Morgana said reassuringly. She felt as if she were comforting a child rather than a grown man.

"But you do. You really, really do. You may not realize it, but I pulled you from your home. You could have married Arthur and had a bunch of little Arthurs. And you would never have wanted for anything. You would have been happy and comfortable. And Uther would have been your father," Merlin said. Morgana couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the idea of having little Arthurs.

"I don't want any of that," Morgana told him. She didn't know how to get through to him and she knew he was being entirely honest. He was too drunk to lie.

"You say that now. But what can I give you?" Merlin asked her. "I have nothing to offer you."

"You've already given me more than I can ever repay. You've saved me from a loveless life. I don't think you realize that Camelot wouldn't hold meaning without you, not for me at least. I don't want to spend a single day without you," Morgana told him seriously. "Do you understand what I mean Merlin?"

She looked at Merlin and sighed when she realized that all she had succeeded in doing was confusing Merlin further. "I think it's time for bed Merlin," Morgana told him.

Merlin looked at her, his eyes looking very big in the moonlight. "I don't want to go to bed. Besides, this is the first time we've been really alone in months," Merlin told her, suddenly feeling much more sober. This was the first opportunity they have had to be with each other and all he had been thinking about was drinking.

"But we have all the time in the world now," Morgana told him with a small smile.

"You don't know that," Merlin said softly. "I think if we've learned anything, it's that our lives can change in a heartbeat."

Morgana squeezed his hand. "Alright then. But I'm not standing out in the cold," she warned.

"There's really no place else to go," Merlin pointed out. He mumbled out objections when

Morgana just walked away. Before he had the chance to pursue her, she returned holding a blanket.

"It's rather chilly, wouldn't you agree," Morgana pointed out. She hesitated before she turned to Merlin. "I only found one blanket."

Merlin shrugged. "Fine with me," he said. He sat down in front of a sturdy tree and looked at Morgana expectantly. Perhaps he wouldn't be acting so forward if his mind wasn't still clouded by the alcohol.

Morgana hesitated for a moment before she sat down next to him. She draped the blanket over both of them allowing a peaceful silence to fall over them. Merlin snuck his arm around Morgana's back and she leaned against his shoulder.

Neither Merlin nor Morgana remember falling asleep, but they certainly remembered the wakeup call they got the next morning. Merlin doesn't think he has ever blushed so much in his life.


	8. The Vision

Merlin and Morgana were kept under strict supervision after they had fallen asleep together that night. Merlin believed Aglain thought they were going to be dishonorable if they were given any alone time.

The first time they actually got to spend a night alone was nearly two years after they had joined the druid camp. Morgana had snuck into Merlin's tent in the middle of the night.

Morgana shook Merlin awake. Merlin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and waited for his eyesight to adjust to the dark. When he could see, Merlin was shocked to see that Morgana was crying. "Morgana, what's wrong?" Merlin asked her anxiously.

"I had a bad dream. It was so realistic," Morgana said fearfully. She felt a little ashamed for allowing a dream to upset her so much. "I know it's childish, but I needed to see you."

Merlin immediately wrapped his arms around her. He remembered what Gaius had said the last time Morgana had had a "dream." It ended up being a vision. He felt a shiver of fear race down his spine. What could she have seen that upset her so much?

"Tell me about it," he whispered to her. "What happened in this dream?"

"I saw Arthur," Morgana told him. "He was dying."

"How?" Merlin asked her.

Morgana took a deep breath then recounted everything that had happened in her dream.

Once she had finished, Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Morgana, do you remember when you had a dream about Sophia killing Arthur?" Merlin asked her uncertainly.

"Of course I remember. Do you think this is like that? Do you think it's just my mind playing tricks on me?" Morgana asked him hopefully. "I mean, I didn't think it was real, but it was so realistic."

Merlin closed his eyes. It would be so simple. Lie to her to protect her. But Merlin couldn't find it in him to lie to her. If he lied, he would be subjecting her to a life of terror or confusion. She would never understand that she was having visions of the future. It's something he wouldn't condemn his worst enemy to. "There's something I need to tell you," Merlin said slowly. He knew Morgana was going to be furious when she found out he and Gaius had concealed the truth from her. "These aren't just dreams. They never have been."

"What do you mean Merlin?" Morgana asked confused.

Merlin took a deep breath and told her everything. He told her about Sophia and how he had saved Arthur thanks to Morgana's vision. He told her about how he and Gaius had concealed it from her to protect her from Uther's wrath.

When he had finished he watched Morgana tentatively. To his surprise she wasn't angry when she looked back at him. "So how are you going to help Arthur?" She asked him.

"You- you're not angry?" Merlin asked her uncertainly.

"Why would I be angry?" Morgana asked him. "You did what you thought was right. I'm a little sore that you didn't tell me. Gaius had me thinking I was crazy, but I understand why you didn't. I doubt Uther would have pardoned me even if I was his ward."

"That was easy," Merlin said relieved.

"Did you expect me to be difficult?" Morgana asked, trying to conceal her amusement.

"With interest in self-preservation I am going to decline answering that question," Merlin said teasingly.

Morgana chuckled. "But how are you going to help Arthur?" Morgana asked Merlin. "You told me that Arthur is your destiny."

"How are you not freaking out right now?" Merlin asked her worriedly.

"I don't have time to right now. After Arthur is safe, I will ask Aglain about my gifts. I will learn about them. I will understand. I'm not an ordinary woman Merlin. I'm stronger than you give me credit for. I've always known I was different, I'm just glad to finally know why," Morgana told him.

Merlin nodded. "I'll help you understand," Merlin promised her.

"I believe you," Morgana told him. "But right now you have a prince to save."

"Right," Merlin said. He threw his blanket off completely, not missing the flush that spread across Morgana's face when she saw his bare chest. Merlin grabbed a shirt and pulled it on over his head. "I need you to remember what it looked like when this happened. Where was Arthur, what was the weather like, what time of day was it."

Merlin started moving around his small tent collecting items here and there to aide them on their trip. "Why do you care what the weather was like?" Morgana asked him amused.

"I have to know what to pack," Merlin told her. "Will it be hot, will it be cold, will it rain? These are important things to know."

Morgana rolled her eyes. She closed her eyes and concentrated, pulling up an image from her dream. "I don't know exactly where, but he's only with a few men when he's attacked, so it must be when he's on patrol. He's not too far into the forest, I can see the light behind the trees. I can't specify what time, but it's definitely when the sun is shining. And it's soon. Arthur was boasting about the tournament he was going to win," Morgana told him. "You know how the tournaments work. There's one every year on his birthday. And his birthday is in just over one weeks' time."

"That's enough time to get back to Camelot," Merlin said confidently.

"It might not be," Morgana said worriedly. "I don't know how far before his birthday this is to happen. It could happen tomorrow for all I know."

"We will get there in time, I'm sure of it," Merlin promised. "But we must leave now."

Nothing more was said as Morgana left to pack some of her belongings. Merlin went to Aglain's tent. To his surprise, the druid leader was standing outside his tent, as if he was waiting for Merlin.

"You are leaving," Aglain said matter-of-factly.

"How did you know that?" Merlin asked him uncertainly.

"The Lady Morgana was seen entering your tent in a state of distress. I know the power she possesses even if she has not yet realized it. You must fulfill your destiny Emrys. You must not fail," Aglain said seriously.

"I won't," Merlin promised. "I will not let your people down."

"Then go. May luck be on your side during your travels," he said, bowing his head.

Merlin nodded then retreated. He readied a horse and was soon joined by Morgana. He kissed her lightly before mounting the horse and pulling her up behind him. "He'll be okay," Merlin said. "We'll get there in time."

In that moment, Merlin wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.


	9. Show Yourself

It took them just under three days to arrive on the outskirts of Camelot. Merlin was almost furious to learn that it had taken them months to find a camp that was so close to Camelot. Merlin wished he could see what Uther's face would look like if he ever found out that the camp was so close to his borders.

It took them another two days of walking around Camelot to find the location that matched what Morgana had seen in her vision.

They set up camp not far from where they knew the patrol would be attacked. Merlin wished he could do more to stop it, but they didn't know enough about what was going to happen to take any more preventative measures.

It was about midday the first time they heard the patrol coming through. They carefully concealed themselves, prepared for anything. They didn't know when Arthur was going to be attacked. It could be any day now.

Merlin nearly gasped when he saw Arthur. He looked awful. He had clearly lost weight and had bags under his eyes. Merlin glared at Morgana for neglecting to tell him just how awful Arthur looked. Morgana was pointedly looking away from him. "Morgana," he whispered.

"I couldn't tell you," Morgana told him, still looking away from him.

"Why not?" Merlin asked.

"Because then you would have insisted on staying here to do something to help him, but Merlin, there's nothing you can do. I don't know what plagues Arthur, but magic can't heal everything," Morgana told him. "I was selfish, I apologize. I just didn't want you worrying about him. I know Arthur. He can handle it."

Merlin ignored her and continued watching Arthur worriedly. Merlin made a mental note to check on Arthur more often. Perhaps he would be able to sneak a visit to him that night.

"I know what you're thinking. Please don't do anything stupid," Morgana pleaded.

"You know me. I never do anything stupid," Merlin told her.

He caught snippets of the conversation Arthur was having. To his surprise, they weren't talking about the tournament in honor of Arthur's birthday, they were talking about how the agriculture in Gunther was particularly successful that season and how they had been very fortunate with the weather.

Once the patrol had passed, Merlin stood up and stretched out his legs. A long silence stretched before them.

"Merlin, please," Morgana said. "Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" Merlin asked playing dumb.

"I'm not stupid Merlin. I know you're planning on seeing Arthur tonight," Morgana told him. "You can't. It's far too risky."

"That's not the only reason I want to go in," Merlin admitted quietly. "I haven't seen Gaius in a long time. He's like a father to me. I just need to make sure he's okay."

"But –" Morgana started to protest.

"If you had the chance to see your father again, would you do it?" Merlin asked her seriously. He looked into her eyes unblinkingly. He needed to see that she understood.

"It's different Merlin," Morgana told him. "My father is dead."

"Morgana, I owe this to Gaius," Merlin told her. "I need to see him."

"Then I'm coming with you," Morgana said stubbornly.

"No!" Merlin said harshly. He saw Morgana's face drop. "You matter far too much to me, for me to put you in any kind of danger."

"And you don't think you mean that much to me?" Morgana challenged.

Merlin looked away from her. The sky was darkening. Soon, it would be the perfect time to enter Camelot. He was struggling to find the right words to make her understand that he needed to do this. And he needed to do this alone. "It's different," Merlin said. "I have the power to distract the guards. I will be able to enter and exit Camelot without arising suspicion."

"I wouldn't hinder that," Morgana argued. "I could even help!"

"I can't risk you like that!" Merlin snapped at her.

"And why not?" Morgana asked. "Why is it so easy for you to just leave me behind and put yourself in danger?"

"Because I love you too much to put you in that kind of danger!" Merlin yelled. Merlin's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. They had known they had feelings for each other, but this was the first time Merlin had told her he had loved her. He didn't know if she felt that depth of emotion for him.

"You… you love me?" Morgana asked uncertainly.

"More than I can say," Merlin told her. "I know I don't deserve to ask this of you, but I know that I can get in and out safely. I just need to make sure I have a reason to leave again."

Morgana closed her eyes. She had known when she left that she would have to make sacrifices to be with Merlin. She just hadn't realized that this would be part of her life as well. But she knew she could trust Merlin. "Just promise me one thing," she said. "Promise me that if it's too dangerous, you will leave. Promise me you won't put yourself in a position where you get caught."

"I promise," Merlin told her. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. For a moment they just stood like that.

That moment ended too soon. Merlin knew if he didn't leave then, he wouldn't be able to leave. Merlin kissed her lightly. "I'll be back soon," he promised.

He started to leave, but when he was on the outskirts of the forest, Morgana stopped him. "Merlin?" Morgana called. Merlin turned to face her, dismayed to see that tears were streaming down her face. Morgana ran to him and captured his lips in a kiss. "I love you Merlin," she said when they broke apart. "Come back to me. Leave and then come back."

Merlin kissed her one last time. "I will," he promised. "I'll come back."

Merlin forced himself to walk away. When Merlin was outside of the grate that would leave to the tunnel under the castle, he paused for the first time. He didn't notice that he was crying until he rubbed his eyes and his hand came back wet. He hated to leave Morgana, but he had to. He had to protect Arthur. He took a deep breath and snuck through the grate and into the city.

Merlin crouched in the shadow of the prison cells. There were more guards around than usual. He could only assume they were switching shifts and had stayed to chat for a moment. His suspicions proved correct as three of the knights soon departed. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. It would be much easier to get past three knights than six. Merlin watched as the men sat at a small round table, playing a game of dice.

Merlin made one knight toss the die far into the dark corners of the prisons. All three knights went with torches to try and locate the die. Merlin snuck behind them and up the stairs. When he was at the top, he looked down to see them still searching for the die. He shook his head. How there aren't more intruders in Camelot, he will never know.

Merlin slipped out of the door, tightening his black cloak so he wouldn't be easily identified, and started darting from column to column and shadow to shadow. He easily avoided detection until he was standing outside of the large wooden door that would lead him to Arthur's chambers. He didn't know why, but suddenly he was frightened. Maybe it was because he didn't know what waited for him behind that door, but he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

Merlin pushed open the door, not even trying to be silent. He looked around, surprised to see that Arthur's chambers were in a state of disarray. Merlin wondered how Arthur's new manservant had gotten away with leaving this mess.

Merlin took a step towards Arthur's bed when he felt something sharp press against his back. "Show yourself," a familiar voice said.


	10. Lies

Merlin slowly turned around and pulled off his hood. "Merlin?" Arthur asked, dropping his sword. "What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here?"

"You're the prince Arthur. I doubt anyone is going to think you're harboring a sorcerer. I had to make sure you were okay. You look awful," Merlin told him.

"I haven't been sleeping well," Arthur said indifferently with a shrug.

Merlin hesitated before he spoke. "Are you going to turn me in?" Merlin asked him uncertainly. He realized for the first time that Arthur had every right to do that.

"No," Arthur said after a moment. Merlin waited. He knew Arthur would question him when he was ready. Sure enough, after a couple of moments had passed, Arthur spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I?" Merlin asked him. "You're the prince. It's your obligation to turn me in for being a sorcerer."

"Not about that," Arthur said with a sigh. "I don't particularly care that you are a sorcerer. Not anymore. You didn't tell me how you felt about Morgana."

"I didn't think you would understand," Merlin told him honestly. "And I thought that you cared for her."

Arthur looked up at Merlin surprised. "I love Morgana," he said slowly. "But like a sister." Arthur chuckled to himself as if enjoying some kind of private joke. Merlin looked at him concerned. His laughter had sounded more deranged than joyful.

"Why don't you care that I'm a sorcerer?" Merlin asked Arthur suspiciously. That was the opposite of what he had expected.

Arthur let out another emotionless chuckle. "Because my whole life has been a lie," Arthur said. Arthur's fatigue seemed to catch up with him as he stumbled.

Merlin kicked into manservant mode. "Come on sire," he said, guiding Arthur over to a chair at the table. Arthur's dinner sat untouched on the table. Merlin took the tray and concentrated for a moment. When the food on the tray had been properly warmed, Merlin placed the tray in front of Arthur. "Eat."

Merlin made sure Arthur took a couple of bites of his meal before he began to tidy up his chambers.

"Why hasn't your new manservant been cleaning your chambers?" Merlin asked as he threw all of Arthur's dirty clothes in a basket. Arthur didn't answer, instead choosing to pick at his meal. Merlin took the basin that was in the corner of the room and left for a moment to fill it. When he returned, Arthur was nearly halfway done with his meal. Merlin watched Arthur nervously for a moment. He wasn't acting like himself and Merlin wasn't going to leave until he found out why. Merlin set the basin by the basket of dirty clothes. "Raedee asce geotan," Merlin muttered. Arthur clothes began to wash themselves in the basin. Merlin dried the clothes and put them away as they were cleaned.

By the time that task was done and Merlin had purified the water, Arthur had pushed away what remained of his dinner. He had eaten just over half of it. Not enough, but better than nothing. "Sire, you must bathe," Merlin told him. Arthur smelt awful. "You'll feel better once you have."

"Are you trying to tell me that I smell?" Arthur asked tiredly. Merlin almost smiled. It was so similar to conversations they used to have when Merlin had been his manservant.

"No sire," Merlin said quickly. "Just that the smell you are emanating can be improved by bathing."

Arthur chuckled. "Oh what have I done without your extraordinary wit all these years?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"It must have been very boring without me," Merlin told him. "Now I must insist that you bathe."

Arthur reluctantly stood up and went behind his dressing stand. Merlin could hear the sound of his clothes hitting the floor. Merlin waited until Arthur told him he was in the tub to turn around.

Arthur already looked like he was feeling better. "When is the last time you washed?" Merlin asked him.

"A few weeks ago, I suppose," Arthur said. "I don't exactly recall when I fired Godrey."

"Weeks?" Merlin asked incredulously. "Arthur, you're the prince. You're to bathe everyday if possible."

"It wasn't possible," Arthur said with a shrug.

Merlin bit his lip and said nothing. He would wait until Arthur was finished to talk to him. Merlin picked up the clothes Arthur had been wearing and put them in the basket. Merlin grimaced when he smelt them. He had known they were the same clothes Arthur had worn earlier, but they reeked. While Arthur finished up, Merlin finished cleaning his chambers. Merlin had only been there about two hours, but Arthur's chambers had already been transformed.

Once Arthur was finished, he dried himself off and Merlin handed him a pair of sleep breaches for the night. Arthur put them on as well as a soft white tunic. Arthur sat down on the edge of his bed and looked around impressed.

Merlin hesitated before he sat down next to Arthur. "What is going on?" Merlin asked him seriously. "I have never seen you like this before."

"Like I said before. Everything I ever held to be true is a lie," Arthur said sadly.

"Like what?" Merlin asked him tentatively. He didn't know how far he could push Arthur.

"I killed my mother," Arthur said softly.

"Arthur, you did not kill your mother," Merlin told him sternly. "It wasn't your fault that she died."

"But it was," Arthur said quietly. "She died because I was born." A single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"She died giving childbirth," Merlin pointed out. "There was nothing anyone could have done."

"There was though!" Arthur exploded. Merlin stared at Arthur shocked. Arthur was furious. "She was barren. She couldn't have children. My father used magic to have me conceived. That's why she died."

Merlin froze. "Where did you hear this?" He asked.

"A witch Morgause," Arthur told him. "She knew my mother. And when I confronted my father about it, he didn't deny it. She knew all sorts of things about my father." Merlin had never heard Arthur sound so bitter before.

Merlin closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "But that doesn't make it your fault. If anything, that is your father's fault. You had no say in your conception." Merlin looked at Arthur's expression. "But I don't think that is all that is bothering you."

"It is," Arthur lied.

"This isn't the product of that secret," Merlin argued motioning to Arthur.

"I don't look that bad," Arthur argued.

"But you do. How could you let yourself get like this?" Merlin asked him. He hated to lecture Arthur, but this was something he needed to hear. "You have a duty to your people. I know that you're going through a lot. And I know you haven't told me everything, but you're the prince Arthur. You may not be king, but your people look up to you. What are they going to think if you wear the same dirty clothes and don't bathe?"

"I don't look that bad. My people don't suspect anything," Arthur muttered.

"Even Morgana says you look awful," Merlin retorted.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked ignoring Merlin's comment. "Is she here too?" Arthur looked around as if expecting Morgana to appear out of thin air.

"No, she's in the woods," Merlin told him.

Arthur's eyes widened and he suddenly looked wide awake. "No, no, no," Arthur said in a panic. "We have to get to her. She's in danger."

"How do you know?" Merlin asked him. Merlin didn't hesitate as he followed Arthur out of his chambers. Merlin was surprised to see the sun coming up on the horizon. He had missed his chance to check on Gaius.

"Things have changed," Arthur said slowly. "There are slave traders all over these woods. We can only do so much to keep them at bay."

Their fast walk picked up until they were running. Thanks to Arthur, Merlin was able to leave the city without being questioned. Merlin rushed to the clearing where he had left Morgana and was relieved to see her dozing off against a tree. Merlin turned to share his relief with Arthur and was shocked to see that Arthur was retreating. "I have duties to fulfill," Arthur explained quietly. "And I don't think I'm ready to talk to her yet."

Merlin was about to ask Arthur what he was talking about, but by then, Arthur was gone.

Merlin knelt down by Morgana and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. Morgana snapped awake, looking around wildly until she saw Merlin.

"You're back," Morgana whispered excitedly.

Merlin didn't answer. Instead he crushed his lips to hers. He was so glad that she was okay.


	11. Sold

Merlin and Morgana sat there enjoying the peace of their embrace. Neither of them had spoken since Merlin explained what had happened that night. Morgana had scolded him half-heartedly for not warning Arthur about the attack, but in lieu of everything he had learned, she didn't really blame him. It was long after the sun was in the sky that they finally moved. They heard the sound of hooves on gravel and knew the patrol would be approaching.

Merlin and Morgana moved closer to where they knew the patrol would be passing through.

When the knights were finally in sight, Merlin let out a sigh of relief. Arthur looked so much better, which was clearly something his men had noticed. He still looked tired, but he was clean and fed.

"What has you in such a fine mood this morning?" one of his knights asked. "I don't think I've seen you this rested in months."

"I think you've even bathed," another knight commented jokingly.

"Think this will improve your chances of winning the tournament on your birthday?" The first knight teased.

"I think I could win that tournament with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back," Arthur boasted.

Morgana let out a soft gasp next to Merlin. Merlin jumped up instinctively. She didn't need to say it, but he knew that that's what she heard Arthur saying in her vision. He knew what was meant to happen next. "Arthur!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur halted his horse and turned to stare at Merlin just in time. An arrow went whizzing past his head. If Arthur had been so much as an inch further along, it would have impaled him.

Faster than Merlin could tell Arthur and his two knights drew their swords looking around for any sign of danger.

For a few moments nothing happened. Then, "MERLIN!" Morgana shrieked. Merlin spun around in time to see a man pull Morgana up onto his horse. There were muffled screams and then silence from Morgana.

Merlin stared in horror and began to move on autopilot. "Morgana!" He called. He chased after the horse, but he wasn't fast enough. He tried to use his magic to get her, but she was too far gone. Merlin ran and ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. "I will find you Morgana," he called out even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I will find you."

"Merlin," Arthur called. He was out of breath as he joined Merlin at his side.

"Who were they? Where are they taking her?" Merlin asked him, not looking away from the trees the horse had disappeared into.

"They are slave traders," Arthur said sadly.

"Where are they taking her?" Merlin asked.

"Any number of places," Arthur said. "She could be taken to Amata or Nimith or…"

"That's not good enough. I don't need a list of the kingdoms, I need to find her," Merlin said desperately.

"I can't be sure where they are taking her," Arthur said apologetically. "But judging by the direction they went in, they may be taking her to Amata. Last I heard there was a black market in the city Wakel where the slave traders operate from."

Merlin didn't say a word to Arthur as he rushed back to where his horse was tethered to a tree. "I'll come with you," Arthur offered.

"No," Merlin said, his voice void of emotions.

"Merlin," Arthur started to argue. Merlin shouldn't do this on his own. He may have a spot of magic, but that doesn't mean he should run off into danger without some help.

"I don't need all the knights of Camelot searching for you when Morgana and I are fugitives. It would be dangerous for both of us," Merlin told him. "Do me a favor. Take care of yourself."

Arthur took a deep breath and agreed. To Merlin's surprise, he offered Merlin his arm. Merlin grasped it in a sign of friendship. "Be careful," Arthur warned him.

With that, Merlin rode. Merlin wasn't very familiar with the path to Amata. Mostly he had to follow his instincts and hope he was going in the right direction. On the second day of his travels, he passed through the little village of Cerdel. It was in Amata so he knew he was on the right track. One of the villagers told him that Wakel was only half a day's journey east.

Merlin did not spend any further time in Cerdel. He feared that he would be too late. If he didn't get there in time… He couldn't even think about that. He had to find Morgana. He had to get there in time.

When Merlin got to Wakel he was astounded by the size of it. He had thought Camelot was big, but this made Camelot look like a meager village. There were small cabins and houses as far as the eye could see. Entire streets were made up of little shops where people were walking in and out of trying to find various goods and supplies. Merlin had never seen so many shops in one place, nor had he seen so many different people. He couldn't help but gawk at some of the figures that ducked into shady alleyways or buildings with boards blocking the windows.

Merlin didn't even know where to start. It's not as if he could just walk up to someone and ask them where the slave trading post was. That might be just a little suspicious.

Merlin started wandering aimlessly around the city, picking up tidbits here and there. It was when he was at a strange medicine shop that he finally picked up his first relevant piece of information. There was a man in a blood red cloak that hung over so you couldn't make out any distinguishing features of his face. He was yelling at the shopkeeper because something he had ordered wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry sir," the shopkeeper said apologetically. "I can have your frisban by tomorrow morning."

"I won't be here tomorrow morning," the man said angrily. "I will be leaving right after the auction."

"Aye. Not a good idea to linger after that," the shopkeeper commented, a dark look on his face. It was the look on the keeper's face that caught Merlin's attention and made him think this might be a conversation he wants to hear.

"If you don't have this, I'll take my business elsewhere," the man warned. "And if you breathe a word about where I'm heading to anyone, you'll find that it won't only be your trade that's at risk. I think you'll find I can be very persuasive." Merlin could have sworn the man slipped something to the shopkeeper, but he couldn't be sure. He couldn't blatantly stare at them or else they would notice that he was not just a random passerby.

"I'll see what I can do," the shopkeeper said. "Come back after the auction."

The man nodded and started to head out.

"Are you buying anything boy?" The shopkeeper asked Merlin.

"No sir, just looking," Merlin told him.

"Well look outside. I'm closing shop," the shopkeeper warned him.

The shopkeeper watched Merlin suspiciously until he walked out of the shop. Once Merlin was outside he looked for the man in the red cloak. Once he located him, Merlin stayed a discrete distance from him so he wouldn't cause suspicion. The last thing he needed was to get caught when he was this close.

Merlin followed him to the outskirts of the village. The place they ended up at looked like it was meant for something vile like slave trade. It was the kind of place where you are surprised to see sunshine. The building was large and made of cracked brick. Ivy grew up the walls giving it a run-down and neglected look. When Merlin stepped inside, he wasn't surprised to see the inside wasn't any more inviting than the outside. There were old men gathered in small groups whispering to one another as they waited for the proceedings. The windows that Merlin had seen didn't let in any light. In fact, the only light came from the torches that were propped on the walls.

In the back of the building there was a grimy stage. Lined up on the back of the stage were a bunch of women in revealing clothing with bags over their heads. Merlin wanted to vomit. He felt sick to his stomach. This wasn't a slave trade. These women were being sold into brothels. Merlin felt improper just standing in the same room as these women. He didn't blame them. He knew they hadn't chosen this.

Merlin felt helpless, but there was nothing he could do but wait. He couldn't tell which one was Morgana.

Not long after Merlin arrived, a thick man with a large brown mustache and beard obscuring most of his face stepped onto the stage. He cleared his throat and suddenly everyone fell silent. Merlin stayed as close to the wall as possible, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He stood out like a sore thumb. Not only was he not dressed in the fancy and expensive clothes the other men were, he was probably half the age of the youngest man in the room. He was halfway between two torches which meant the shadows from both of them fell on him, hiding him more effectively. The man on stage gestured for the first woman to be brought forward. Another burly man brought the woman forward and pulled off the bag that covered her face.

It was beginning.


	12. The Auction

Merlin stopped listening when the first woman was described as "item one." It made him furious to hear these men degrading the women they had captured. He knew if he kept listening, he wouldn't be able to stay hidden. He would do something foolish that would no doubt jeopardize all of the women, including Morgana.

The first woman had vibrant red hair and a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a bright green, they reminded Merlin of the color of emeralds when they capture the sunlight. She was by all accounts beautiful. It was sickening to think about the life she was going to be sold into, but Merlin knew he could not interfere. His magic could only do so much. If he barged in now, it would be suicide.

Merlin could only look at the dejected look on the woman's face as she listened to what the men believed her life was worth. The woman looked like she wanted to cry, but as if she knew that would only make it harder for her.

Merlin was barely aware of the auctioning process, but only a few men put in offers for her before she was sold. Merlin figured it would become more competitive towards the end.

Merlin looked away when the bag was put back on the woman's head and she was ushered in a corner where she would wait until the man who bought her, picked up his "purchases."

The next woman had long blonde hair. There was a slight wave to it, but it accented her face nicely. With her stormy blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, she looked exactly like a female Arthur. There was much more wagering back and forth with this woman, but she soon met the same fate as the other.

The next one had short black hair and it took all of Merlin's strength not to object. She looked so young, as if she were in her early teens. She was certainly far too young to be considered a woman, much less be auctioned off as one. Merlin could only hope that she was much older than she looked. No child deserves this fate. Perhaps it was because of her youth, but she was very quick to be sold. The same man who had bought the previous women had bought her.

It went on and on and on. Over a dozen women had been auctioned off and none of them were Morgana. Merlin was starting to lose hope when there were only two women left. If Morgana wasn't here, Merlin knew he would be too late. If she weren't here, Merlin would raid every brothel until he found her. How difficult could that be really?

Luck was in his favor. "Item fourteen" was unmasked and Merlin was shocked to see Morgana. Her face was painted over so it didn't look like her face. It looked unnatural with odd angles and dark colors to make her cheekbones look sharper than they were. Her hair was literally everywhere as if it were permanently being blown in the wind. Merlin could see how that would make her more desirable to other men, but it made him sick to his stomach. She didn't look like Morgana. She was missing the softness that made her so lovable.

Her auction was by far the longest. Merlin didn't keep track of how much was being offered, but of who was making the offering. For several minutes, it went back and forth between two men. It was almost ironic, Merlin reflected, when Morgana was sold to the very man in the red cloak that had led Merlin here.

Merlin didn't take his eyes off Morgana as she was concealed again and sent to the corner. There was one more woman to be sold, but Merlin didn't pay any attention to her. He had a mission and that was to find and save Morgana.

Once the final woman had been ushered to the corner, the greedy men ushered forward to claim who they had purchased. They looked like a pack of dogs fighting over one piece of meat.

Merlin waited as one by one the men paid and took the women they had purchased. Some men had already left, having been unsuccessful in their endeavors. Others left with up to three women. Where they were going Merlin had no idea. His best guess was that they had covered wagons waiting.

Finally, after nearly an hour of waiting, the man in the red cloak walked out with Morgana. She had been his only purchase.

Merlin followed him, not even trying to be subtle this time. To Merlin's amusement, the man didn't realize he was being followed until it was too late.

"You'll make a fine addition to my collection," the man said to Morgana as he pulled down the flap so he count put her in the back of the carriage.

Merlin heard a whimper come from Morgana. "I don't think so," Merlin said, trying to make himself look as intimidating as possible.

When the man spun around, Merlin didn't try to hide. He didn't move a muscle.

"Get lost boy," the man warned.

"No," Merlin sound loudly. "You have something that does not belong to you. I'm going to take her back."

"I bought her. She is mine," the man said angrily. He unsheathed a sword. "Now be on your way or I will run you through."

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Merlin said in an eerily calm voice. "You see, there's nothing more dangerous than a man fighting for the woman he loves. If you value your life, you will let her go. No harm will come to you if you just let her go."

The man snarled at Merlin angrily. He lunged towards Merlin, swinging his sword as he did so.

"Have it your way," Merlin said. He held his hand up. This would be over quickly. "Folge min bebod." Merlin watched as the man flew backwards into a tree. There was a brief look of horror on his face followed by an unpleasant cracking noise. Then there was nothing.

Merlin ran over to Morgana, pulling the bag off of her head. Her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Morgana," Merlin said, putting his hands on either side of her face. "Morgana!"

Morgana slowly opened her eyes. "It's really you," she whispered.

"It's really me," Merlin promised her. He didn't really know what else to say.

Morgana threw her arms around Merlin and he held her tightly.

"You found me," Morgana sobbed.

"I found you," Merlin echoed. He tightened his hold on her. It had only been three days since he had seen Morgana but it felt like an eternity. If he had learned anything, it was that he never wanted her to leave his side. He would never let something come between them again. Never.


	13. Man and Wife

Merlin never let go of Morgana as they made their way back through the city of Wakel to where Merlin had left the horse. Merlin reluctantly left Morgana to go purchase proper clothing for her. They had received more than a few judgmental looks as they had walked through the city, so they knew that they needed to buy something different for her before someone suspected Merlin of kidnapping her. The entire time he was gone, Merlin was panicking that some unknown horror would befall Morgana.

In record time, Merlin had bought a dress and returned to Morgana. When he returned, Morgana laughed at the horrified look on his face. "Enjoyed your experience purchasing women's clothing, did you?" She teased.

Merlin shook his head. "The shopkeeper was under the impression that the dress was for me. She told me she wasn't sure that purple was my color," he said, shaking his head. It had only reaffirmed his suspicions that some very strange people lived in this city.

Morgana chuckled. "Shall we move then and find a safe place for me to change?" She asked him.

Merlin nodded at her. "We won't go far. Just far enough to find a safe place to stay for the night," he told her. He glanced at the paint on her face. "And to find a river so you can wash up."

Merlin mounted the horse and Morgana sat behind him. They rode for about an hour before Merlin located a clearing that was close to a river. Morgana went to the river to wash her face off while Merlin prepared a fire. It was a little chilly in the forest when there was no sunlight to warm them up.

Morgana returned and her face was slightly pink as if she had scrubbed her face just slightly too hard. Merlin wondered if she was trying to wash off the paint or the memories. When he looked away from her face, he was surprised that she was in the same outfit that she had nearly been sold in. "I thought you were going to change," Merlin said surprised.

Morgana stared at him. "Kind of hard to do if you didn't give me the dress you bought," she said pointedly.

Merlin chuckled at his own foolishness. "Right," he agreed. He walked over to the saddle bag and pulled out the paper package he had bought in the city. He opened it up and let the purple gown unfold. "What do you think? I know it is a little plain, but it's all I could afford."

"It's beautiful," Morgana told him with a smile.

"Do you want to go change?" Merlin asked her.

"In a little bit," Morgana said. "I want to spend some time with you first."

Merlin understood. He took a seat near a tree and she sat down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder tightly. He relished in the contact. "I really didn't think I would ever see you again," Morgana whispered. "I was so scared."

"I'm never going to leave you," Merlin promised her. "I would have torn apart every brothel in every kingdom if I hadn't found you."

"I don't doubt it," Morgana said with a small chuckle. Her face instantly became serious. "I love you Merlin. More than anything. I didn't realize just how much until I was taken. When I was with the traders, I wasn't worried about my own fate, I was worried about what this would do to you. I…" Morgana paused as she struggled to form a sentence to explain what she needed to say.

"Stop," Merlin whispered. "I know what you mean. I never want to be apart from you Morgana."

"Then don't be," she challenged.

Merlin didn't answer. Instead, he pressed his lips to hers. It was gentle at first, but then it picked up in intensity.

Perhaps it was because they had almost lost each other or because they had only just realized how much they needed each other, but Merlin and Morgana threw tradition and honor out the window for the night. What they did then in the flickering of the campfire light wasn't about pleasure. It was about love.

The next morning Morgana woke up first. At first she couldn't remember where she was, but then the events from the night before came crashing down on her. She gasped, waking Merlin up.

Merlin looked around as if expecting danger. When he didn't see it, he turned to Morgana confused and immediately understood. "Oh," he muttered.

"I'm going to go dress," Morgana said quietly. She picked up the purple dress from the saddle bag, where it had been left the night before, and went to the river to wash up and get dressed. When she returned Merlin was sitting exactly as he had been, with the blanket resting at his waist, staring at the embers in the fire.

"I'm sorry," he said to Morgana after a moment had passed.

"What?" Morgana asked him confused.

"I… I'm sorry. About what I did. I shouldn't have. It was wrong and it was dishonorable," Merlin said sorrowfully.

"It takes two to do what we did," Morgana pointed out. "I am equally as guilty. And for what it's worth, I don't regret it."

"You don't?" Merlin asked her uncertainly.

Morgana bit her lip. "What we did is supposed to be something sacred between a man and his wife," she said softly. "I hope to one day be your wife. I don't think it matters that this happened now and not in the future when we marry."

Merlin looked at Morgana hopefully. "You want to marry me?" He asked her.

Morgana stared at him. She could hear her heart beating in her ears like a steady drum. "Are you asking?" She asked.

Merlin stared for a moment. He had known his answer before he knew the question. He loved Morgana with every fiber of his being. "Yes," Merlin said quietly.

"Yes!" Morgana yelled.

Merlin jumped to his feet, intending to give Morgana a kiss and was confused when she looked away. Merlin looked down. "Oops," he muttered.

"Oops," Morgana echoed amused. "You best be grateful we don't live in Camelot under Uther's reign anymore. He would have had you killed for taking my innocence out of wedlock," Morgana teased.

"I think I could have handled Uther," Merlin said with a small chuckle. "The kitchen maids would have been unbearable though. Let's not even talk about what Arthur would do." Merlin pulled on the pair of breeches and the tunic he had been wearing the night before. "Better?" he asked Morgana.

"Better," she agreed. Merlin took a step towards her and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

"Did you mean it?" He asked her when they broke apart. "Do you really want to marry me?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Morgana told him seriously.

"I love you," Merlin whispered.

"I love you too," Morgana said quietly.

For a moment they just stood near each other, hand in hand. Their reputation and honor not yet tainted by the gossip that was bound to greet them back at the druid camp. It was peaceful. They seldom had moments like this.

"It's time to go," Merlin said reluctantly.

"We still have several days until we will reach the druid camp," Morgana pointed out.

Merlin smiled despite himself. "Yes," he agreed. With that they began their trip back to the druid camp.


	14. Sickness

Merlin and Morgana were intentionally slow with their travels to the point where it took them over a week to get back to the Druid camp. Merlin spent a majority of that time consoling Morgana and trying to help her feel better. Merlin had been extremely impressed with how well Morgana had taken everything that was thrown at her. Everyone has a breaking point and Merlin wasn't surprised when Morgana's hit hers. She hadn't had time to reflect on anything that had happened to her since before they left the druid camp. He had never seen the likes of it. It was terrifying for Merlin. First Morgana went blank. He couldn't get anything out of her. Then the waterworks started. She cried about the visions that plagued her now that she knew they weren't just dreams. She was scared of the power she possessed. She cried out of worry for Arthur. She shared Merlin's fears that something else was hurting the prince. Something he wasn't willing to share with them. She cried about what the men had almost done to her. She cried and cried and cried. For a long time, Merlin feared that it had been too much for Morgana and everything would leave her permanently scared. Much to his relief on the sixth day of their travels, Morgana didn't cry. She still asked her questions, but she had gotten her tears out of the way. She got to a place where she could accept what had happened to her and now she just wanted to understand why and how she could help herself.

When they finally got back to the druid camp, things got back to normal.

Morgana was spending some time every day with a group of druid seers. They were helping her understand the gifts she possesses. There were only two druids with her powers, but the amount of help they could give was astounding. There was a significant change in Morgana from the moment she started to meet with them. She looked happier. She was less frightened of her abilities and more hopeful of the help they would be able to give. When Merlin saw her, she seemed to be glowing. In turn, Merlin was the happiest he had ever been.

It was about three weeks after Merlin had rescued Morgana from the traders. He and Morgana had been sitting at one of the wooden tables the druid's had erected for meals. They were eating breakfast just like any morning. One moment Morgana looked fine, the next she was pale as death. "Morgana?" Merlin asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

A thousand possibilities floated through Merlin's mind. She could have the plague. She could be dying. Perhaps Merlin was exaggerating just a little bit, but he was scared.

Without saying a word, Morgana jumped up and ran for cover of the woods. Merlin followed her. They didn't go far. Morgana just wanted to get away from the people.

Morgana doubled over as a wave of nausea rolled over her. Merlin acted instinctively. He had had to do this with many of Gaius's patients. Merlin held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles into her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into a bush. Merlin tried to ignore the stench as he rubbed her back. That had always been his least favorite part when he had to help Gaius with sick patients.

When she had finished, Merlin waited to make sure there was nothing left in her before he helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked her anxiously. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I don't know what that was. I just got really nauseous all of a sudden," Morgana explained to him. She looked up at him. "I feel fine now though. I just feel a little hungry."

"Have some bread, but I wouldn't push it further than that," Merlin told her.

"I won't," Morgana promised. Merlin watched her carefully the rest of the day and was relieved when she looked almost completely normal.

But the next morning, the same thing happened. And the next, and the next.

On the fifth morning as Merlin was holding Morgana's hair back, he started to get panicky. "What could this be?" He asked her anxiously when she had finished. Morgana was sitting on the ground with her eyes closed. She looked like she was thinking. "You're sickness comes at the same time every day. Always every morning. What sickness only comes in the morning? Do you think someone's poisoning your breakfast? Or maybe this is something else. Did the traders give you something that would maybe effect you slowly?"

"Merlin," Morgana said, cutting him off. "I don't think this is the traders doing… it's yours."

"Mine?" Merlin asked her incredulously. He felt a little wounded that she was blaming him. He thought she knew him better than that. He meant her no ill will. He loved her too much to do anything that would cause her pain. "I would never hurt you like this. How could you even think–"

Morgana cut him off. "That's not what I meant Merlin, but think about it. I'm getting sick not when I first wake up, but the first time I smell food. It's upsetting my stomach. I'm hungry and tired all of the time. Don't you see what that means?" Morgana asked him. She was biting her lip as if she was nervous as to how Merlin would react.

Merlin stared at her blankly, because no, he really didn't see what that meant. Morgana groaned in frustration.

"Merlin, think about what we did!" Morgana told him.

"Um…" Merlin said cluelessly. There were so many things they had done. Was she referring to leaving Camelot? Was that what was making her sick? That didn't really make sense. That was nearly three years ago.

"Merlin you really can be an idiot," Morgana told him amused. She bit her lip before she blurted it out. "I think I'm pregnant."

Merlin's jaw dropped. He stared. And stared. And stared. And then stared some more. He didn't know whether to be happy or upset, whether to believe it or not.

"I… I… I…" Merlin stuttered. He was at a loss for words. He had been surprised in the past, had been unable to put his shock into words. But it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He felt empty as if he were too shocked to feel it anymore. Doubts were pounding inside his head telling him he wasn't ready to be a father. Telling him that he couldn't be a father when he never had one of his own.

"Merlin!" Morgana said fearfully, putting her hands on his shoulder and shaking lightly. "Merlin!" Merlin finally snapped out of whatever haze he had been in.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault," Merlin muttered.

Morgana sighed. This was an old conversation. "It's not your fault," Morgana said.

"We'll have to get married as soon as possible," Merlin said, in his own little world. he had wronged Morgana and he needed to fix it. He was also a little excited at the prospect of not having to wait several more months before he could wed Morgana. When they had told Aglain of their engagement, he had been adamant about them waiting until there was less work to be done. "I won't have the women gossiping about you. I won't have your honor tainted."

"No," Morgana said harshly.

Merlin looked up at her confused. "No?" He asked, not sure what that meant.

"I don't want you to marry me just because of this pregnancy. I don't care what kind of stigma it gives me. I want you to marry me because you love me, because you want to marry me," Morgana told him.

Merlin stared. "You think I just want to marry you because of a baby?" Merlin asked her, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. "We've been courting for nearly three years. I asked you to marry me over three weeks ago. Don't think this is a spur of the moment decision."

"But you just said," Morgana started to say.

"I just said that we will have to do it sooner than we planned. We were going to wait until the cold months when our help wouldn't be needed as much around the camp, but I don't want your honor to be tainted. By the time the cold months come it will be obvious that you are with child," Merlin said. He hesitated before he continued. "And I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be able to wake up in the same bed as you. I don't want to go ten hours without seeing you at night. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife."

"Okay," Morgana said quietly.

"Okay?" Merlin confirmed.

"Okay," Morgana said with a small smile.


	15. Ealdor

Merlin was pacing anxiously as they sought audience with Aglain. Aglain was currently meeting with a little boy who had been caught stealing food from the camp. They were told Aglain shouldn't be long.

Every second felt like an hour as they waited. Merlin had no idea how to ask the druid leader to marry them. He and Morgana hoped that they wouldn't have to tell him about the baby, but their hopes weren't very high. Aglain had made his views of their marriage very clear and he wouldn't marry them now without a very good reason.

When it was finally time for them to speak to Aglain, neither of them could find the right words. They stood before Aglain, both awkwardly staring at the ground.

Aglain broke the silence first. "You wished to speak to me," he said, observing them curiously. They had been acting very secretive lately, but Aglain knew better than to question their behavior. He may be the leader of the Druid camp, but Emrys deserved far more respect than he, so he had kept his silence.

"We must make a request of you," Merlin said uncomfortably.

"Anything you request of me, I will do my best to make sure it is received," Aglain said sincerely.

Merlin glanced at Morgana. "We would like to ask you to marry us," Morgana said, not taking her eyes off of Merlin. She knew Merlin was uncomfortable discussing this with Aglain. He barely liked to discuss it with her. He could explain why they should break the rules and run off into danger, but he cannot ask someone to marry them. The irony.

"Of course," Aglain said, confused. "We've already discussed this. It would be my honor to marry you. Once the weather changes and we can afford the luxury of a celebration, you shall be married."

"It can't wait that long," Merlin blurted out. "We hoped to be married the day after tomorrow."

"So soon?" Aglain asked surprised. Last time they spoke, Merlin and Morgana agreed that they would be willing to wait until the cold months.

"It would be better for Morgana's honor if we wed as soon as possible," Merlin said, looking at the ground. His face was beat red and he could almost feel Aglain staring at him.

Aglain's face grew grave. "Ah," he said quietly. Merlin and Morgana looked up at Aglain's blank face. "I do not need to remind you that what you have done is wrong. If we were less civilized people you, Morgana, would have been forced to live with this stigma for the rest of your days. It is the highest of dishonors." Merlin winced slightly. He knew exactly what Aglain spoke of. It was the same stigma his mother bore throughout his childhood because she had him out of wedlock.

"We know," Morgana said softly. "I was almost sold into a brothel and in our relief, we were careless. But I do not regret it. I do not feel unclean or dishonorable. We are faithful to one another and the love we share is more powerful than any stigma. If you will not marry us, so be it."

Merlin stared at Morgana with amazement. She had meant her words, that much was evident. He was so proud of the woman she had become, but he did not want to see what judgment would do to her.

Merlin turned to Aglain. "I love Morgana more than anything. I will not see this hurt her. If you will not marry us, I will find someone who will. I understand that what we did was dishonorable, but I want to rectify that. We will marry and then we will go to Ealdor until the child is born. I will be able to see my mother and Morgana will be away from anyone who might realize that her pregnancy is advancing faster that it should," Merlin said.

Now it was Morgana's turn to stare at Merlin. Morgana had no idea that Merlin had been thinking of returning to Ealdor. The thought didn't make her angry, it frightened her. Morgana had heard many stories of Merlin's mother and his home village, but she had never been there. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. But she couldn't argue with his logic. It would be obvious that she was more pregnant than if they had conceived a child on their wedding night. Morgana shook her head. She would talk about it later with Merlin.

Aglain carefully considered Merlin's words. "You have given this a great deal of thought," Aglain commented.

"Actually, it just came to me," Merlin admitted. "But it's a good plan. The people of Ealdor will not know when we got married. We can tell them we wanted to spend the remainder of Morgana's pregnancy with my mother. No dishonor. No taint."

Aglain pursed his lips. "I will not condone your actions, but I cannot deny your request. You will be married the day after tomorrow and then you will leave," Aglain warned. "I harbor no ill will towards you, but if anyone is to find out, this will reflect on me as well."

Merlin created a neutral expression on his face and nodded. "Thank you," he said, bowing. Without as much as a further glance, Merlin turned and left.

"That went well," Morgana commented. Merlin smiled at her, but said nothing. He was happy that Aglain was granting them their wish, but he sometimes wished the druid leader wasn't so strict.

Two days later, they were married. It was a quiet ceremony with only a handful of people in attendance. And there was no celebration. Aglain had made sure that Merlin and Morgana had the plainest of weddings to make sure they understood the severity of their transgression. He wanted them to know that not even their rank and destiny could change the punishment for what they have done.

Merlin and Morgana had left immediately after the ceremony. They had not wanted to wait. Merlin was eager to get to Ealdor as soon as possible and leaving right after the wedding ceremony gave them a whole day to travel.

It took four days to get to Ealdor. Four days where Merlin and Morgana had the opportunity to spend time alone as husband and wife.

When Ealdor came into view, Merlin paused for a moment to observe the tiny village he grew up in. This was the place where he had broken his first bone, lost his first tooth, accidentally blown up a vase for the first time. It had been years since he had been here and he was glad to be back.

They rode into Ealdor, both excited and nervous at the same time. Morgana was terrified to meet Hunith. She didn't know whether Hunith would approve of her or whether she would be angry for Merlin getting married and not informing her beforehand. With all those doubts swirling around in her head, she had little room for excitement. Merlin, on the other hand, was practically bouncing with excitement. He was a little nervous about how his mother would handle them just swooping in unannounced. Merlin wasn't planning on staying with her. There was a little inn that they could rent out a room in. That would be more appropriate for him and Morgana to share.

Merlin tethered the horse at the barn he and Will used to play in when they were children. He started to walk the familiar path to his childhood home.

Merlin was so preoccupied with how to tell his mother he was back and how to break the news to her about Morgana that he almost missed her surprised cry.

"Merlin?" Hunith called.

Merlin looked up, an infectious smile spreading across his face. "Mother!"

Hunith ran to her son and caught him in an embrace. "Oh Merlin," she said softly. "You've been gone so long."


	16. Telling Hunith

Merlin sunk into his mother's embrace. It had been years since he had seen her. He felt guilty for the distance he had kept. He had been so overwhelmed with everything that was happening that it hadn't crossed his mind to visit her.

Now, he felt like a child in her embrace. A child that had done something wrong. He knew she hadn't intended to guilt him, but that was the effect her words had.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said to her sadly. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand you have a duty to Arthur. I'm just happy you are here," Hunith said honestly. She hugged Merlin again and kissed his cheek.

Merlin looked at her guiltily. "Gaius didn't tell you?" He asked her uncertainly.

Hunith shook her head. "This may come as a shock to you, but I didn't send you to Camelot so Gaius could spy on you and report back to me," Hunith teased. It was then that she noticed the look on Merlin's face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Merlin was about to tell her he would explain later when a voice interrupted them. "I thought I told you I didn't want your lot around here anymore," a man said. Merlin turned around and was looking at the man with a stony expression. Morgana looked at them worriedly. Merlin hadn't mentioned anything about someone that had forced him to leave. She wondered if Merlin had forgotten to tell her, or had intentionally withheld the information.

Her worries evaporated when huge smiles broke out on both of the men's faces. "Missed you too Will," Merlin said. He embraced Will.

When he pulled back, a nervous look had settled on Merlin's face. "There is someone I want you to meet. This is Morgana… my wife." Merlin motioned to Morgana. Until then, Morgana had given them this moment. She hadn't wanted to interfere. Now, she took a tentative step forward.

"Your... your wife?" Hunith asked, uncertain she had heard him right. It was hard to believe her little boy was married.

"You're married? But I thought you were skivvying after some prince," Will said with a shocked expression on his face. Will had grown up with Merlin. He had seen him blow up vases, down trees, and use his magic to mess with the girls. They had been younger then, much younger, but Will still couldn't picture Merlin married.

Merlin nodded worriedly. He was too nervous to even acknowledge Will's comment of him skivvying after Arthur. He doesn't skivvy. He bit his lip. "It's actually rather a long story. Do you think we could meet at home? Away from prying ears?" He asked his mother. He sent Will an apologetic look.

"I get it," Will said with a sigh. "Not like we're childhood friends or anything."

"Tomorrow," Merlin promised. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Will nodded and walked away without another word. Merlin internally groaned. He knew Will was going to chew him out tomorrow. Will was particularly skilled at making Merlin feel guilty about this that were really out of his control.

Hunith's concern deepened. "Of course," she agreed.

Merlin took Morgana's hand in his own and squeezed it comfortingly. They walked the short distance to Hunith's house.

"It'll be fine," Merlin whispered to Morgana. He could see how upset she was that his mother hadn't actually acknowledged her yet. But he was certain that once Hunith got over the initial shock, she would welcome Morgana with open arms.

Once they were seated at the little table in the kitchen of Hunith's house, Hunith prepared tea for them all. For a moment they sat in silence, sipping their tea. "There's a lot I need to tell you," Merlin told Hunith.

"Hush now," Hunith chastised. "I want to get to know my new daughter in law." She turned to Morgana with a motherly glint in her eye. "When are you due dear."

Morgana nearly spit out her tea. "I–I–I–" Morgana stammered. A faint pink blush had spread across her cheeks.

"Mother!" Merlin said shocked.

"Are you going to try and deny it?" Hunith asked with a sigh. "I have overseen half the pregnancies in Ealdor. I've been pregnant myself. I recognize the little signs. You seem tired my dear."

"I am," Morgana said quietly. She hadn't thought anyone would notice for at least a couple of weeks. She hoped not everyone had Hunith's astute eye.

"I know you are," Hunith said matter-of-factly. "When was the child conceived?" Merlin wasn't sure whether to be mortified or whether he should answer her. Remembering that she was a trusted midwife in Ealdor, he decided to go with the latter and pretend he wasn't discussing his sex life with his mother.

"Five weeks and three days," Merlin whispered. Perhaps it was odd that he knew the exact date, but it was branded on him as nothing ever had been. He didn't think he would ever forget what happened that night, nor what transpired to make that happen.

"Is that when you got married?" Hunith asked them, a small smile playing on her lips.

Merlin took Morgana's hand. He was okay with deceiving the people of Ealdor, but he would not do the same to his mother. She would hear the whole truth.

Merlin was not afraid of Hunith being angry. She had done the same thing, except whoever Merlin's father was hadn't stuck around to reap the consequences. No, Merlin was more afraid of the disappointment he would face. He had grown up hearing about how important it was not to lie with a woman before he weds her. At the time, he was young and thought nothing over it. Now, he knew he had let her down.

"No," Merlin said quietly. "We got married four days ago."

"Ah," Hunith said, keeping her face and voice neutral. "Perhaps you better start from the beginning."

"The beginning of this?" Merlin asked pointing to Morgana's stomach. "Or the beginning beginning?"

"I suppose the very beginning," Hunith said. She looked at Merlin expectantly. "And how is Arthur? Are you getting along as his servant any better? I know you were struggling before."

"I don't work for Arthur anymore," Merlin admitted. "I haven't in years."

Hunith looked at Merlin surprised. "I suppose there is a lot for you to tell me, isn't there?" Hunith asked.

"You have no idea," Merlin muttered.

With that, Merlin began to weave his tale. He told about how he helped the druid boy escape and how he and Morgana had fallen in love. He spoke about finding the druid camp and learning more about magic. He even told her about Morgana almost being sold to a brothel. While he left out much detail about that night, he gave his mother an idea of what had happened between Merlin and the slave traders. Merlin spoke until his throat was raw and he had no more to say.

It was late when he finished. Morgana was dozing off in her seat. The trip had been taxing on her, between her morning sickness and her fatigue. She had been ready to fall asleep the moment they arrived in Ealdor.

Hunith apparently, recognized the time as well. "You must get her to sleep. You can stay in your old room. It will be a bit of a tight squeeze, but I dare say you'll manage," Hunith told him.

"I don't think that would be appropriate. I had been planning on renting a room at the inn for the duration of our stay here," Merlin told her.

"Merlin, we will be separated by a floor. It will be as if you have your own room. There is no need to frivolously waste your money on a room at the inn when you have a place right here. This is your home," Hunith told him sternly.

"Thank you mother," Merlin said, standing up. "I appreciate your generosity. I will accept tonight, because Morgana really needs rest, but I will not be imposing here our entire stay."

"Yes you will," Hunith said strongly. "I am your mother and if I want you to live under my roof, you will live under my roof. No arguments. Now get to bed. Your poor wife is exhausted."

"We'll talk about this in the morning," Merlin warned.

"Goodnight Merlin," Hunith said. She used the voice that told Merlin they would not be revisiting this conversation if she had any say in it.

Merlin carefully picked up Morgana and went to his old bedroom. His mother had been right. The bed was spacious enough that they both could fit, but it was a little bit of a tight fit. Merlin set Morgana down and lay down next to her. He didn't bother to change into anything more appropriate for sleeping. The moment Merlin had lie down, he felt himself drifting into another world. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he would finish that conversation with his mother in the morning.


	17. Magic

Merlin didn't get his way. Hunith had insisted and insisted that he stay. She used every guilt trip she possibly could to make him stay. And eventually, it worked. For the past five months, Merlin and Morgana have been staying in his old room.

Merlin would never admit it, but as Morgana started… expanding as she called it, he had been extremely grateful for his mother. Morgana's mood swings were a force to be reckoned with. If his mother hadn't promised that they were normal, Merlin would have thought Morgana had been enchanted.

Despite the mood swings, Merlin was happier than he could ever remember being. He and Morgana had had time to be alone for the first time when they weren't traveling to save someone or running from danger. They didn't have to worry about breaking some druid law or about someone watching their every move. The privacy was a nice change.

Merlin was also happy that he had gotten the chance to spend some time with Will. Even though it seemed like every time he saw him, Will was trying to make him feel guilty about something, Merlin was happy to see his best friend again.

It was a little after they had hit the six month mark in Morgana's pregnancy. They had been fast asleep in Merlin's little bed.

Morgana woke up with a scream. She heard something shatter, but she was barely aware of that. Her emotions were going haywire. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

Then Merlin was there. He held her and told her it was going to be okay. Slowly, he helped her regain control of her emotions. "Morgana," he whispered. "It's okay. You don't have to be scared. I'll help you."

"I don't need help," Morgana said quietly. It wasn't like this was her first vision. "But Arthur might. Not yet. Not until the snow comes. But he will need you."

"Morgana, we can talk about that later," Merlin told her quietly. He knew how frightened he had been when this started happening to him and he wanted to make sure he helped her understand what she had just done. "We need to talk about what you just did."

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked cluelessly.

Merlin stared at her. Perhaps she had been too overwhelmed by what she had seen that she hadn't realized what she had done. That was very much possible. Despite how young he had been, Merlin could still remember how difficult it had been to control his magic. How sometimes he had been so upset he hadn't realized what he had done until his mother had pointed it out. "Look at the window," he said quietly. "Don't be frightened, but look at the window."

Morgana turned to the window. She was shocked to see all the glass had shattered. "Merlin what happened? Did I sleep through a storm?" She asked uncertainly. She didn't know why Merlin was acting so strangely.

"That wasn't a storm Morgana… that was you," Merlin told her slowly. He was worried about how she would react. She was already so emotional.

"Me?" Morgana asked. "How could I have done that? I would need to have…"

"Magic," Merlin finished for her.

"But I don't. I would have known," Morgana argued.

Merlin took a moment before he spoke. "I know you are frightened, but I know what I saw. It was just a split second after I woke up," he said. "You're eyes. They flashed. Just like my mother has told me mine do. I know you didn't mean to, but you used magic."

"But how?" Morgana asked. "How can I have magic and never have known it until now."

"It could have formed as your seer powers increased," Merlin said. "But regardless, you used magic. And you need to learn how to control it. If you get frightened in public, we can't have you shattering windows or levitating cows." Merlin frowned. "Or making chickens fly. Because those things are apparently frowned upon in Ealdor."

Morgana chuckled. "Am I to assume that you have done that?" Morgana teased.

Merlin chuckled. "According to my mother. She never let me forget it," Merlin explained.

For a moment, there was silence. "Merlin, what am I going to do?" Morgana asked uncertainly.

"You're going to learn how to use magic," Merlin said slowly. "I'm going to teach you."

A strange look came across Merlin's face. "What is it?" Morgana asked him worriedly.

"I need to go get my magic book," Merlin told her.

"No," Morgana said harshly. "Absolutely not."

"But…" Merlin started to say.

"No buts," Morgana said sternly. "I am six months pregnant and you are not about to recklessly run into danger just to get your magic book. You know enough to help me control this. Think of our child. They need you. I need you. You can go be reckless when our children are old enough to fend for themselves."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Then his eyes widened. "You said Arthur is going to be in trouble. When the snow comes," he said looking at her.

Morgana nodded. "It was strange. My vision was very disjointed. But I saw that Uther… Uther was killed. I don't know what will lead to that. I don't know how to prevent it… I don't know if I'd want to. But after Uther dies, Arthur goes to war. It is there that he meets his doom."

"Where. Where is the battle where Arthur dies?" Merlin asked anxiously.

"Camlann," Morgana said quietly.

Merlin nodded. "I'll not let Arthur die," he said. "When Uther dies, I will go to Camlann. I will make sure Arthur makes it. How did it happen?"

"He was stabbed," Morgana said quietly. "There was a woman. I couldn't tell who, it was too dark, but she was there. She was killed and… it broke Arthur. Whoever this woman was, he cared for her. A lot. It killed him to see her dead. He didn't even try to defend himself. It was almost like he welcomed it."

"Over a girl?" Merlin asked surprised. That didn't sound like Arthur. But Merlin understood. He knew first-hand how love can change someone. "I'll just have to make sure this girl survives. I don't suppose you saw how she died."

Morgana shook her head. "I just saw the body. It was so dark. The only reason I was sure it was a woman was because she was wearing a dress. But I'll be with you. I'll be able to recognize the girl when I see her," Morgana explained.

Merlin sighed. He wasn't going to be able to think about anything else for months now. Merlin froze. "You said when the snow comes. How long after the snow comes?" He asked her.

Morgana looked away from him. She knew why he was asking. "A week or so," she said vaguely.

"Morgana!" Merlin said outraged. "There is no way you will be anywhere near Camlann. No way."

"I'm not just going to sit here," Morgana said. Perhaps it was because of her out of control emotions, but tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I can't bear to sit here and not know whether you're okay, whether you're hurt."

"But Morgana, if you come with me you'll not just be putting yourself at risk. I may not have gotten the schooling you did, but I can do the math. The snow comes in two months. When you will very much still be pregnant," Merlin told her.

Morgana yawned. "We can fight about this later," she said. "I need to sleep."

Merlin sighed but acquiesced. He could see that she truly was exhausted. He kissed her lightly. "Goodnight," he said quietly.

Morgana was asleep in a matter of minutes. Merlin stared at his ceiling, his mind racing. He had far too much to think about so he already resigned himself to a sleepless night. He wasn't thinking about Arthur or the mystery girl. No, he was thinking about how to protect Morgana. She was his life and he wasn't about to lose her.


	18. Chapter 18

Morgana kept Merlin so distracted with teaching her magic, that they barely had time to return to the argument of whether Morgana would accompany him to Camlann. Every time Merlin did bring it up, Morgana claimed she was too tired to talk about it.

But when news reached them of Uther's death, they knew they had to talk about it, they couldn't delay it any further.

"It's too risky," Merlin said while he was packing stuff for himself and simultaneously unpacking whatever Morgana tried to pack for herself.

"It won't be risky," she claimed. "I'll have you to protect me. Besides, I've learnt enough that I can protect myself a little bit."

"Morgana, I can't risk you that way," Merlin told her. "You have to think about you and our child." He placed his hands on her swollen stomach.

"Merlin, I can't. I can't just wait here for my husband who may never come back. Don't ask that of me. And you know you're going to be working from the sidelines anyway. Let me go with you. Let me help you end this," she begged. "This battle means everything. Let me help you save Arthur."

Merlin sighed. "I can't lose you Morgana," Merlin told her gently.

"And you won't," she promised. "I know you won't let any harm come to me. I know you won't be happy about this, but you'll do it, knowing that that is what I need."

Merlin sighed in defeat. "Fine," he groaned. He hated the idea of Morgana being there, loathed it in fact, but he knew that she would only get herself hurt trying to sneak around behind his back. He would rather have her right where he could see her rather than have her at the center of battle trying to help him.

Morgana grinned victoriously. She had known exactly what to say to get what she wanted. Within the hour they were riding. Because of Morgana's pregnancy, they couldn't ride too fast, so they took off at a slow gallop.

It took them two days to get to Camlann. Because of their slow pace, they had had late nights and early mornings, but they had made it in time.

The stood on the outskirts of the forest looking down at the two armies that were approaching one another. Merlin realized with a start that it was Odin's army that was about to face Arthur's. Merlin could guess why. Odin had been furious with Arthur for killing his son. Even in the short time Merlin had been at Camelot, he had seen several assassination attempts that had been stopped by the knights before they had a chance to do any harm. Merlin could guess that Odin had realized it wouldn't be possible to get to Arthur. He went through the father to get to the son. This was what he had wanted.

There was a wall of knights on either side, trying to look as intimidating and indestructible as possible. And then the fighting began. It was hard to know where to look. The battlefield was a flurry of sword strokes and parries. There were men falling left and right. The moment one fell, another took their place. Hours passed and the fight showed no sign of ebbing. Merlin was so immersed in what was happening in the fight, he missed what Morgana saw.

"Merlin," Morgana said, grabbing his arm. "Merlin it's Gwen."

Merlin looked to where Morgana was pointing. "What is she doing here?" He asked cluelessly.

"Merlin it's her," Morgana said terrified.

"I know Morgana. I see her," Merlin said confused by her fear. Sure a battlefield was no place for a woman, but it's not like Gwen was actually fighting.

"No. It's her. She's the woman from my vision," Morgana said, not taking her eyes off her old maidservant. "In my vision, she was too blurry, but her dress... It's exactly the same."

"Arthur's in love with… Gwen?" Merlin asked surprised. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know," Morgana said. Her voice was bordering on hysterical. "But she's out on the battle field. This could be it. This could be when she dies. Gwen." Morgana raised her voice as if Gwen would be able to hear her. It was a futile attempt. Nothing could be heard over the tumult of battle.

Merlin shook his head. "It won't be," he said quietly. Gwen was his friend. She was the first person to show him kindness in Camelot. The debt he owed her compassion could not be repaid. He certainly wasn't going to let her die.

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand as he closed his eyes in concentration. Soon the sky was swirling. Merlin knew his spell was almost ready.

He heard Morgana gasp and his eyes flew open, fearing that he had been too late. That Gwen had just been killed. She wasn't dead… yet, but she was surrounded. And Arthur saw that she was. He was running to her rescue, but it was her against five of Odin's knights and Arthur was too far away. He wouldn't get there in time.

Merlin raised his hand to the sky and summoned the lightning. It was tricky magic, what he was using. And this was his first attempt at it. He was relieved that it was working. The sky was a swirl of dark blues, purples, and blacks. It occasionally lit up with the lightning that was brewing.

Merlin sent the lightning towards the knights that surrounded Gwen. The knights flew backwards before they had a chance to harm her. Arthur froze, looking around him with a mixture of shock and fear.

You'd think that when five knights were just killed by lightning, no one would try to attack the same person they had just tried to kill. Odin's knights weren't that smart.

Again and again Merlin sent the lightning down to protect Arthur and Gwen. Arthur got to Gwen in that time and wrapped her in an embrace. It was short, but Merlin could see the love Arthur had for Gwen even in that brief hug. Gwen, it seemed, wasn't aware of his feelings. She looked shocked to be hugged by the prince… king, Merlin mentally corrected himself. Arthur would be king now. Merlin watched for a moment before he resumed his attack on the knights. He was puzzling over how this could have come to be, but he figured he would just have to ask Arthur when this was over.

When they broke, Arthur looked around for any threats, but they were being taken out before they could approach him. Arthur looked for the source of the lightning. In the first burst of lightning, he saw Merlin and Morgana. In the next burst of light, he noticed that Morgana was pregnant. And in the next burst of light, he noticed it was Merlin who was using magic to create the lightning. Arthur had known Merlin was powerful, but hadn't realized he was that powerful.

Forcing himself to concentrate, Arthur realized the chance they had given him. They had saved his life. More importantly, they had saved Gwen. It was as if they had known that he needed her. She was the only source of comfort he had found since Merlin and Morgana had left. He couldn't imagine where he would be without her. It pained him that he could never tell her of his feelings, but it wouldn't be proper. He was king and she was a servant.

"Arthur," Gwen whispered. "I'm fine. You must fight." Arthur looked around. There was a drastic change in the fight. Odin's men were tired and weakened, and thanks to Merlin their numbers were limited. Merlin had given them the tools to win this battle. He didn't know how they knew, but he was grateful for their help.

With a roar, Arthur jumped back into the fray. His knights, refreshed with the knowledge that their new king was not dead, fought with a renewed vigor.

After that, the battle ended quickly. Merlin had to have taken out half of Odin's men by himself. When the last of Odin's men had retreated, Arthur looked up towards where Merlin was standing. It was his intention to show his gratitude, but Merlin was distracted by something.

He gasped in horror. Arthur saw a group of his knights walking toward Merlin and Morgana. Despite the exhaustion he felt from the fight, Arthur ran. He put all of his energy into running. When he got to Merlin and Morgana, Merlin was standing protectively in front of Morgana.

Morgana had one hand on her stomach and had her other hand on Merlin's shoulder. She knew he would not allow her to get hurt. He would protect her.


	19. Dear Brother

Arthur didn't know what had happened while he had been running, but the fear on Morgana's face was obvious. And their actions spoke for themselves. Arthur didn't know whether they were trying to arrest or kill them, probably both, but he knew he had to interfere soon.

Alfrec, one of his knights stepped forward. Arthur doubted Alfrec knew who Morgana was. He was young and had only joined knighthood two years earlier. "You are charged with treason. You both have practiced sorcery and have betrayed our king," Alfrec told them in a shaky voice. Alfrec may have been trained by Arthur, but he had been schooled under Uther's reign. He believed that he was facing the devil itself right now.

Knowing Morgana, he might not be that off. Arthur had to stop himself from laughing. Now was not a time for making jokes, even if he was making them in his head. It was then that Arthur understood Alfrec's words. He had said "you both." He wasn't just talking to Merlin, he was talking to Morgana as well. Arthur's jaw nearly dropped. Morgana had magic too? He had to admit, he didn't see that coming.

"You will not harm her," Merlin warned.

"She attacked a knight!" Alfrec told him incredulously.

"She's pregnant and you tried to arrest her. She couldn't help it," Merlin told him angrily. "And so help me, if you lay a single finger on my wife, I will show you what a powerful sorcerer can do." The back of the hair on Arthur's neck raised at Merlin's words. He didn't sound like the weak manservant Arthur had frequently thought of him as. He sounded like the powerful warlock he truly was.

To Alfrec's credit, he did not back down. "By your refusal to comply with our warrant, we have no choice but to sentence you to death and kill you on the spot," Alfrec said.

When he drew his sword, Arthur found his voice. "Stop!" He ordered, stepping forward. It wasn't for fear of what they would do to Merlin and Morgana that had him interfering, but of what Merlin and Morgana might do to them. He did not believe Merlin nor Morgana to be evil, but he knew how desperate being backed into a corner can make someone.

"My lord. These people have violated your father's laws and decrees on sorcery," Alfrec told him.

"My father is dead," Arthur said in a hollow voice. His father's death was still fresh on his mind, it had only happened a couple of days earlier. Arthur hadn't had anyone to turn to and now he realized just how foolish and impulsive he had acted by challenging Odin. He had been successful, but if it weren't for Merlin, there could have been much more bloodshed, much higher losses for Camelot. Arthur forced himself to file that thought away for later. "They are the only reason that I am still here, the reason you all are standing here. Now, if you value your wellbeing, you will leave my sister and her husband alone." Alfrec reluctantly put his sword away. "Now, leave us."

"My lord?" Alfrec asked.

"Leave us," Arthur ordered.

"But… They're dangerous," Gali argued. Gali was an older knight, one that rarely spoke against orders. Arthur realized how frightened the knight must be to voice his opinion.

"Leave us," Arthur said one last time. His voice was hard and betrayed no emotion.

His knights had no choice but to leave. As the last of his knights left, Morgana spoke. "Your sister?" She asked uncertainly. Her grip on Merlin's hand tightened.

"I would have sent word, but I didn't know where to find you," Arthur told her. "It turns out my father kept more secrets than that of my birth."

Arthur had assumed Merlin had filled in Morgana about the circumstances that lead to Arthur's birth.

"Uther is my father?" Morgana asked shocked.

Merlin squeezed her hand. He knew nothing he could say would help her right now. She just needed to know he was here. He honest didn't know what to say anyway.

Arthur nodded. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "I knew when you came to Camelot last, but I wasn't ready to face you," Arthur said apologetically. "It was childish of me. I shouldn't have left Merlin when we neared you. I should have told you then, but I wasn't ready."

"I understand," Morgana said quietly. "I probably would have done the same thing." Her head was spinning with the knowledge that Arthur was her brother. She had always considered him like a brother, but it was a whole new thing to know that he was biologically her brother.

Morgana turned to Merlin suddenly. "If you ever cheat on me and have illegitimate children, who then go over twenty years of their life believing their father is one person to find out that it's actually someone else, I will kill you," she warned. She sounded so angry.

Merlin had to contain his chuckle. Morgana's mood swings had been affected more than just her mood. They had been causing her to go off on strange tangents as well.

"I would never," he told her sincerely. He couldn't imagine being with anyone but Morgana, so it was an easy promise to make.

A smile crossed Morgana's face. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Um…" Arthur said uncertainly. He looked like he was legitimately concerned for her well-being.

"It's the hormones from her pregnancy," Merlin explained quietly. He immediately turned to Morgana. "Not that it's a bad thing," he added before she could get insulted.

Arthur nodded, accepting that excuse. He looked back and forth from Merlin to Morgana. They had changed much since he had last seen them. "I know Camelot has not been your home for several years now, but you are my sister. And you are carrying my niece or nephew. If you choose not to move back to Camelot, I would still like to ensure you are living comfortably and that your needs are seen to," Arthur said to Morgana. He hesitantly turned to Merlin. "I owe you my life. I am sorry about the things I said to you while you were my manservant. I realize now I wasn't exactly the kindest to you. I've had several manservants since you and I'll admit you are not as incompetent as I may have believed. And despite what I had done, you still saved my life today. And you saved Gwen. That's a debt that cannot be repaid. There will always be a place in Camelot for you."

"You would let us move back to Camelot?" Merlin asked shocked. It was the opposite of what he had expected. He had known that Arthur accepted his magic, but he never thought it would be welcome in Camelot. "But we have magic. And Morgana is a seer."

"And she is my sister. And you are my brother in law… My God, you are my brother in law," Arthur said, pretending to look disgusted. Merlin and Morgana could not help but laugh at that. Becoming serious once more, Arthur continued. "I would not see my family outlawed in my own kingdom."

Merlin and Morgana exchanged a glance. So much passed in that single look. In that look, they had made a decision. "We would be thrilled to accept your offer," Morgana said, not taking her eyes off of Merlin. She knew that this would be what he wanted. This would be his chance to be free. He would be able to see Gaius again. This would be the optimal place for them to raise a child.

Arthur nodded with a small smile on his face. "It will be a long walk back," he told them. "But I would be happy if you would allow me to accompany you. We have much to catch up on."

"Of course sire," Merlin agreed.

"Call me sire and I will put you in the stocks," Arthur warned.

"There he is," Merlin said with a smile. "There's the Arthur I know and almost tolerate."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "There really is no limit to your wit," Arthur commented.

He and Merlin made eye contact and they couldn't help but smile. It gave them hope that maybe one day things will be back to normal… well as normal as they can get.


	20. Epilogue

Arthur had a great feast in their name a few days after they had returned to Camelot.

Merlin had been reunited with Gaius. Arthur would never admit this, but he had become emotional himself when Gaius saw Merlin was back. Gaius acted like a father towards Merlin, more of a father than Uther ever was. It pained Arthur that his father was gone, but it pained him even more that he never had that sort of relationship with him.

Gwen was overjoyed that her two friends were back. Arthur hadn't seen her and Morgana separated since they had gotten back. As Arthur watched her, he wondered if he would ever be as lucky as Morgana. Lucky enough to be able to be with the person he loved. He had never seen such love between two people as when he observed Merlin and Morgana.

Arthur knew he could trust Gwen, she had been an endless source of council for him as he had discovered his father's lies. He truly loved her, but she was a servant. And until now, that had stopped him from pursuing anything with her. He didn't know if he was strong enough to defy tradition and follow his heart.

He was so distracted by Gwen, he didn't notice that someone had walked up behind him. "So are you going to tell her how you feel?" A voice asked him.

Arthur spun around to see Merlin. "I don't know what you're talking about Merlin," he said with a sigh. He tried to sound as oblivious as possible, but judging by Merlin's eye roll he hadn't really succeeded.

Merlin glanced at Morgana to make sure she was enjoying herself before he gave Arthur his undivided attention. "Morgana had a vision a couple of months before we came to Camlann. She saw a woman die and saw what it did to you. When that woman died, the fight in you died as well. When one of Odin's men challenged you, you didn't fight back. You let him kill you. We didn't know it was Gwen at the time, but we saw what it did to you. We knew how you must feel about her to lose the will to live when she lost her life," Merlin told him quietly. Arthur stared. Is that how Merlin and Morgana had come to be in Camlann. They had had so much to catch up on that Arthur hadn't thought to ask. "Don't let your kingship effect whether you get to marry the woman you love. More importantly, don't let her position as a maidservant effect it. If you love her, do something about it, because trust me, it's worth it. And if you don't, you will never forgive yourself."

"But it's my duty to use marriage as a way to strengthen my kingdom," Arthur said. It was the same argument he constantly used to stop himself from speaking to Gwen. He had yet to find a counter argument. Part of him was hoping Merlin would be able to think of something, but another part of him wasn't sure a counter argument existed.

"What will strengthen your kingdom more?" Merlin asked. "Having a wife whom you feel nothing towards? A wife who will merely be a way to make heirs and strengthen an alliance you already have. Or having a queen whom you can trust and confide in. A queen who you know will tell you if she disagrees with your plan. A queen who can support you and rule in your place if need be?"

Arthur couldn't deny the truth of his words. "When did you get so wise?" Arthur teased.

"About when I realized I would rather die than see Morgana in pain," Merlin told him seriously. "I see the way you look at Gwen. She would make a good queen. She is kind and compassionate. Don't let this go. You have a chance at true happiness. A happy king is more important than a king made powerful through a loveless marriage. You're people would rather you marry for love too."

Arthur sighed. He couldn't find a flaw in Merlin's logic. "Thank you Merlin," he said. "Any advice?"

"Yes," Merlin said seriously. "Don't be a dollophead. Gwen is a great person. There are few like her in this land. She deserves happiness and so do you. Be the man she deserves and you'll find that you are the king your people deserve."

"Dollophead?" Arthur asked amused. He was happy that things had gone back to normal. For the most part, it was like Merlin had never left. They picked up their ordinary banter like they had been tossing insults back and forth for years, not just days. Arthur had never expected it of Merlin, but he had truly become someone that Arthur could trust and confide in. Merlin had shown a wisdom Arthur never would have known he possessed.

"Just go," Merlin told him, equally amused.

Merlin watched Arthur until he started speaking with Gwen. He needed to make sure Arthur didn't lose his nerve before he got there.

While Arthur was talking to Gwen, Merlin found Morgana. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her so his hands were resting on top of her stomach. She was huge now. "How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly.

"Exhausted," she admitted, stifling a yawn. "But what's new?" Morgana was always tired and sore now.

"Come on," Merlin told her, extending his hand. "Let's go back to our chambers. It's late enough that it's acceptable to leave."

Merlin and Morgana left. They didn't miss that Arthur and Gwen were dancing together when they departed. Morgana and Merlin exchanged a knowing smile. "I take it you talked to Arthur," Morgana said.

"I did," Merlin agreed with a smile. "It was a lot easier than we thought it would be."

Three weeks later, Morgana woke up after feeling a sharp burst of pain in her stomach. She pushed Merlin and he immediately woke up. He took one look at Morgana's pale face scrunched up in pain before he jumped out of bed. He found a guard outside. "Fetch the midwives and Gaius," he ordered. "And alert King Arthur and Guinevere." Merlin knew that both Arthur and Gwen would want to be here.

The guards nodded and they left to fulfill his orders. Arthur had given them orders to get anything Merlin requested.

The first midwife burst through the doors less than five minutes later. She was carrying a stack of towels, which she lay on the table by the bed. Merlin didn't move from his position. Morgana was clutching his hand so hard that he thought it was going to break, but he didn't care. He could heal it later anyway. He was about to be a father. And that was all that mattered.

Gaius arrived a few moments later, carrying a miracle draft. He gave it to Morgana. "It will not harm the child, but it will make this easier on you," he told her. Morgana willingly downed it.

Gaius set up a bunch of tools on the table near the bed. Merlin knew they were tools that would help clean the child as well as give them a thorough examination to make sure he or she was healthy.

Once he finished unpacking, he waited.

It took a long, long time, hours and hours. The midwife assured them that it was normal, but that didn't stop Morgana from cursing Merlin to hell and telling him he could sleep on the floor outside until he died. Neither Gaius nor the midwife looked surprised at what Morgana said. Merlin had to hope that that was also a normal side effect of child birth.

It was all worth it the moment Merlin heard the glorious sound of a screaming newborn.

One of the midwives cleaned the baby and Merlin waited anxiously. "It's a girl," the midwife said with a smile.

"A girl Morgana," Merlin said, kissing her forehead. He didn't care how sweaty it was. She had done it. She gave birth to their daughter.

"I want to see her," Morgana said sleepily. "I want to see our daughter."

Merlin extended his arms for his daughter, but the midwife ignored him. She approached the bed and held the child so Morgana could see her. A soft smile crossed Morgana's face as she looked at her daughter for the first time. There was so much love and tenderness in her expression. Merlin saw something else, the hint of a pain that she didn't want Merlin to see.

Merlin whispered a string of words that would alleviate Morgana's pain. "Sleep Morgana. Our daughter will be here when you wake up," he promised.

The midwife passed the baby off to Gaius who immediately rested her on the soft cloth on the table. The midwife hovered over him like a hawk. Once Gaius finished, he handed the child back to the midwife and walked towards Merlin.

"She's perfectly healthy," Gaius said with a smile. Merlin returned his smile. Gaius clasped his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I'm proud of you my boy."

"Thanks Gaius," Merlin said softly. Gaius squeezed his shoulder then left. He didn't bother taking his tools with him. He would be back soon and he would need them again.

Once Gaius left, Merlin walked over to the midwife. "May I hold her?" He asked. Asking was a courtesy. He really wasn't going to give the midwife a choice.

The midwife noticed that and reluctantly nodded. She handed Merlin the baby. She was so, so tiny. He couldn't believe that he and Morgana could create something so perfect. She had tufts of black hair across her head and the same bluish grey eyes both Merlin and Morgana possessed. Merlin had never seen anything so beautiful.

Merlin felt uncomfortable under the midwife's scrutiny. While she had allowed Merlin to hold the baby, it was clear she didn't trust him, which Merlin didn't appreciate. She was his daughter, after all. He wasn't going to let any harm come to her. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he turned to the midwife. "Could you let Arthur and Gwen in? I think Arthur is dying to see his niece," Merlin asked her, but his tone left no question that it was an order.

The midwife reluctantly tore her eyes off the baby and agreed, going to the door to their chambers. Arthur and Gwen sprung in the second the door was open and looked around wildly, searching for the baby.

When they saw Merlin holding his daughter, Gwen ran over to him. Merlin willingly passed the baby over. While Gwen was cooing at the baby, Merlin went to stand by Arthur. Arthur was staring at the baby with a nervous look on his face.

"You do have a right to meet her, you know. She is your niece," Merlin prodded. He knew why Arthur was nervous, but he trusted him. Merlin knew his daughter would be safe with Arthur.

Arthur hesitated. "Are you sure. She looks so fragile," he said uncertainly.

"You won't break her," Merlin said amused. He was instantly serious as his eyes met Arthur's. "I trust you."

Arthur couldn't stop the pleased expression that came across his face. He slowly walked over towards Gwen. Gwen offered to hand him the baby, but he refused. Instead, he allowed the baby to wrap her tiny hand around his pinky finger. Just like that, she had the king wrapped around her tiny finger.

For several minutes, they stood like that. When Gwen yawned, she turned to Merlin. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I am awfully tired." Merlin took his daughter from her.

"Go get some sleep," Merlin told her. He wasn't surprised that she was so tired. Morgana had chosen an extremely inconvenient time to go into labor. "And thank you Gwen."

Gwen kissed the baby's forehead gently. Then she walked over to Arthur. "Goodnight Arthur," she said quietly.

Arthur hesitated before he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Guinevere," he said with a smile. Gwen smiled and blushed before she left.

Merlin turned to Arthur with a smug look on his face. "Don't," Arthur warned.

"I've never listened to you, why start now?" Merlin asked. "When are you going to tell her how you feel? Morgana was talking to her yesterday, so don't try and tell me that you already have." Arthur opened his mouth, but Merlin kept talking. "You deserve happiness. Don't worry about what your people are going to think. They are going to be happy if you are happy."

"Merlin," Arthur said.

"And Gwen would make a wonderful queen. I know I've already said this, but you obviously weren't listening the first time. I suppose that shouldn't surprise me. For a king, you are an awful listener."

"Merlin!" Arthur said loudly, finally breaking through Merlin's rant. Merlin look up at him expectantly. "I'm going to ask Guinevere to marry me. The night when we were celebrating your return, I kissed her and I realized just how right you were. I'm not a girl, nor do I act like one as you do, so I'm not going to go into detail. I just know that I don't want to let her go, but I want to wait for the right time."

Merlin's jaw nearly dropped. He wasn't surprised about the kiss. Morgana had found out the next morning and hadn't been able to keep that from Merlin. No, his surprise came from the fact that he honestly had expected it to be much more difficult to get through to Arthur. Arthur's obligation to his people was more important to him that anything, so Merlin knew how much he must love Gwen to put her before his people. "When?" He asked.

"Two days," Arthur said. "It's… it's a year from when Gwen fell asleep in my chambers. Nothing happened that night. It was the first time she wasn't just a servant to me, but a friend. It was when I found out about everything. Gwen stayed with me all night to make sure I was okay. I wasn't, but it meant a lot that she stayed. And she did help. A lot. She convinced me not to kill my father. That it wouldn't be a good idea. I figured that's when it all started, for me at least, and that that would be the most meaningful time to propose."

"I'm happy for you," Merlin told him.

"Me too," Arthur said with a smile. "Me too."

A couple of hours later, Morgana woke to see Merlin holding his daughter while Arthur was asleep at the table.

When Merlin noticed Morgana was awake, he woke Arthur up. "I need you to hold her," he whispered. Arthur looked at him, terrified.

"Shouldn't Gwen do it?" He asked uncertainly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to fetch Gwen and pull her from her sleep just so Arthur could avoid holding his niece. "Gwen left to get some sleep. You'll be fine," Merlin told him. Merlin was sure that Arthur could handle it. He trusted Arthur with his daughter.

Arthur hesitantly took the baby, cradling her in his arms. Within seconds, his eyes were wide and he was using baby talk to communicate. Merlin stifled his chuckle and went to stand by Morgana. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" Merlin asked her.

"A little tired," Morgana admitted.

"I hear childbirth does that to you," Merlin teased.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I want to meet her," Morgana said eagerly.

"She wants to meet you too," Merlin assured her. "I fed her about two hours ago, but I'm sure she's hungry again."

Morgana looked nervous, but nodded. There was a faint cry and Merlin spun around, worried that something had happened to their daughter. "Oh yes. She's hungry," Merlin said in between bursts of laughter. He walked over to where Arthur was holding his daughter. Merlin had to duck to get around the various objects that were assaulting Arthur. Arthur willingly passed her to Merlin. The moment he did, the attack on him stopped. "We should have known. Both of us have magic. This was inevitable. My mother still tells stories about times when I did this."

"What was that exactly?" Morgana asked, stifling her own laughter.

"She was hungry so she was trying to get our attention. Until she is older, we can expect outbursts like this to happen… well a lot," Merlin admitted.

Arthur groaned. "Right. I'll come back when she's older," he grumbled.

"It's not that bad. So she had a water pitcher and a plate hit you a couple of times. Not like you don't throw stuff around when you're in a foul mood," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur ignored his comment. "Speaking of your daughter. What is her name?" Arthur asked.

Merlin and Morgana's eyes met briefly. "Alexia," they said in unison.

"That's a pretty name," Arthur said with a smile. He looked down at the baby in his arms. "A pretty name for a pretty girl."

Merlin grinned to himself. He never imagined he could have this life. The one where he, a mere servant, was married to someone who was practically royalty. He had a daughter and his best friend was the king. It didn't seem real, but it was. This was his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please. I really hope you enjoyed this. I wasn't really expecting it to be this long, but every time I almost finished it, my brain went, "what if you do this?" And alas I did that and had to write it in. But I hope you enjoyed this story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing, please let me know!


End file.
